Memórias
by Nina Neviani
Summary: É possível fazer voltar à vida um amor que não morreu, mas deixou de existir? ShiryuxShunrei
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e todos os personagens relacionados pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Não tenho nenhum lucro com as minhas fics.

* * *

**MEMÓRIAS**

_Nina Neviani_

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Prólogo**

Quando se deixa de viver?

Quando se morre, é a resposta mais recorrente. Para alguns, a única.

Mas o que é, se não deixar de viver, quando cada lágrima vertida, cada gesto realizado, cada sorriso dado é esquecido. Brutalmente esquecido. Como se nunca tivesse existido, mas não como se tivesse morrido. Morte é quando algo vivo perde a vida, entretanto ninguém duvida de que houve vida. É o fim de algo que existiu.

O esquecimento, não. Ele faz com que aquele momento tão especial ou tão doloroso nunca tenha existido. O esquecimento é como uma máscara, que faz com que não se consiga ver o que ela esconde. Uma máscara capaz de esconder emoções, momentos e sentimentos.

Mas é forte o suficiente para esconder o mais intenso dos sentimentos: o amor?

É possível fazer voltar à vida um amor que não morreu, mas deixou de existir?


	2. Lethes

**Aviso: **_Essa fic não leva em conta os acontecimentos Pós-Hades._**  
**

* * *

**MEMÓRIAS**

_Nina Neviani_

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo I - Lethes**

- Eles são mortais. Simples mortais. Efêmeros, se comparados a nós.

- Por que te preocupas, então?

Ela emitiu um som que demonstrava o seu desagrado.

- Porque eles já foram longe demais para simples mortais. Poseidon, Hades... E antes deles... Ares. - A voz dela deixou transparecer que o último era o que mais importava a ela - Quem será o próximo?

- Entendes que eles são os cavaleiros de Atena, não entendes?

- Claro. Assim como entendo que Atena é a tua preferida.

Ele não negou nem concordou com o que a deusa tinha dito.

- Se vais sugerir que os mate...

- Não. Não me agrada ver o sangue, ele mancha a beleza. Ainda que, nesse caso, essa não seja uma má alternativa. - Ele franziu levemente o cenho e ela sorriu, antes de continuar - Esses mortais, assim como todos outros, têm uma coisa em comum: alguém que eles amam.

- Espero que não pretendas matar essas pessoas também.

O sorriso da deusa diminuiu um pouco, sinal de que aquela tinha sido uma das suas primeiras intenções.

- Não. Mas acho que os afastar de quem eles amam já seja um sacrifício adequado para os insolentes cavaleiros de Atena.

- Não é de todo uma má idéia.

- E, o mais importante, ela não teria do que reclamar, pois essa não seria mais do que uma medida para assegurar a nossa tranqüilidade.

- O que queres dizer?

Ela, sabendo que tinha conseguido despertar o interesse do deus, respondeu com outra pergunta:

- Quantas pessoas sabem da nossa existência?

- Um número insignificante, se comparado à quantidade de mortais.

- Provavelmente, mas é fato que os mortais não conseguem guardar um segredo por muito tempo. E se a nossa existência for revelada? Se eles souberem que realmente existimos, e que não somos apenas uma lenda contada e recontada? Se os poucos mortais que seguem Atena conseguem vencer alguns de nossos mais fortes deuses, imagine o que todos eles podem fazer? Ora, Atena pode amar os mortais, mas se é a Deusa da Sabedoria deverá entender que nós passaremos a correr riscos quando os mortais saírem da ignorância a nosso respeito.

- O que sugeres?

- Afastemos as pessoas que eles mais amam e... apagaremos a memória delas, para que não nos tragam nenhum risco.

- E como a memória seria apagada?

- Da maneira mais eficaz. Lethes.

- Sabes que é praticamente irreversível.

- Nesse caso mais do que nunca. E essa é a intenção.

- Certo. Falarei com Hermes. Em todo caso... sei que essa idéia não é tua. Ao menos, não inteiramente tua. Não me escapa também o fato de que foste enviada aqui porque não se consegue resistir aos teus encantos ou às tuas vontades. De fato, não poderia haver uma melhor porta-voz. - Ela sorriu, lhe dava prazer saber o quanto era bela e sedutora - Mas tu dirás àqueles que estão ao teu lado que não haverá mais guerras contra os mortais. Aqueles que lutaram contra os nossos terão o castigo. Porém, não haverá mais nenhuma guerra.

- Ninguém ousará desobedecer uma ordem tua.

- Sei disso. Agora vai. Dize aos teus aliados que cumpriu tua missão. Aqueles que os cavaleiros de Atena mais amam serão afastados deles.

- E... ?

- E não se lembrarão de nada do que viveram até então.

Zeus concluiu e Afrodite saiu vitoriosa.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_Agradecimentos mais do que especiais a Misato Katsuragi, que teve a bondade de compartilhar o seu imenso conhecimento mitológico comigo._

_Quem quiser saber mais sobre "Lethes" pode visitar o meu blog, o endereço está no meu perfil._

**Nina Neviani**


	3. O início da jornada

**MEMÓRIAS**

_Nina Neviani_

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo II – O início da jornada**

"_Existe sempre um motivo pelo qual vale a pena amar_

_E, como conseqüência, também valerá a pena sofrer." (1)_

**1990**

Ele olhava fixamente para o mar como se o movimento das ondas pudesse trazer a solução para o seu problema. Fazia a mesma coisa há alguns dias, já estava cansado de procurar uma maneira de alcançar o seu objetivo e falhar.

– Por quê, Seiya? – Perguntou para o dono da casa onde estava.

Seiya, que nos últimos dias andava tão pensativo quanto Shiryu, deu de ombros e respondeu:

– Porque tentamos ser mais fortes do que eles. E conseguimos.

Shiryu abandonou a janela e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras. Abaixou a cabeça e segurou-a entre as mãos.

– Esse foi o pior castigo que eles poderiam ter nos dado. – Shiryu declarou.

– E foi justamente por isso que esse foi o escolhido. – Seiya explicou ao ouvir o amigo repetir mais uma vez a frase que freqüentemente dizia nos últimos dias.

Shiryu, o sempre calmo Cavaleiro de Dragão, estava inquieto. Levantou-se e começou a andar pelo pequeno apartamento de Seiya. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que lhe tinham arrancado a sua Shunrei.

O seu tormento tinha começado menos de uma semana atrás, quando saíra do hospital. Na ocasião, ele e todos os outros cavaleiros de Athena receberam uma mensagem de própria deusa explicando que os deuses tinham decidido que, como punição, eles, os Cavaleiros de Athena, seriam afastados das pessoas que mais amavam. Justificavam o ato como uma forma de preservar a existência deles, mas nenhum dos cavaleiros entendeu o que eles queriam dizer com isso e nem como o fato de estarem próximos das pessoas que amavam pudesse comprometer a existência dos deuses. Por fim, Athena tinha dito que não haveria mais nenhuma guerra envolvendo os Cavaleiros de Athena e que, de nenhuma forma, os mortais dos quais se separariam seriam prejudicados.

Shiryu, a princípio, pensara que aquilo fosse apenas algo da sua imaginação, um delírio ou qualquer outra coisa que estivesse muito longe da realidade. Apenas quando se encontrara com Seiya e ouvira do amigo o mesmo relato foi que entendera que estava separado da pessoa que mais amava no mundo, Shunrei. Shiryu sofria por outra causa também: por nunca ter dito a Shunrei que a amava e por nunca ter dito que ela era a pessoa mais importante do mundo para ele. Desconfiava que a garota soubesse, mas nunca expressara os seus sentimentos por ter medo de que a pequena Shunrei sofresse por conta do seu amor. A ironia era que os deuses conheciam todos os seus sentimentos, até mesmo aqueles que ele não revelava, e tendo conhecimento do seu amor pela jovem chinesa, e buscando castigá-lo, separaram-na dele.

– Onde ela está, Seiya? Onde?

Seiya novamente ergueu os ombros, num gesto de impotência que se tornara corriqueiro ultimamente.

– Nesse mundo, Shiryu. Em algum lugar desse mundo. E viva. Athena nos disse que eles estão vivos. Na verdade, ela disse que "os mortais envolvidos" não seriam prejudicados, o que quer dizer que eles não foram mortos, não é?

– Sim, eu interpreto as palavras dela dessa mesma maneira. – Shiryu novamente começou a andar de um lado para outro. – É o fato de desconhecer o lugar onde ela está que me desespera. Eu não sei se ela está realmente bem ou não. Se tem fome, frio, abrigo. Acho que vou enlouquecer.

– É compreensível. – Seiya disse – Quando eu imaginava o nosso futuro, sempre via você e ela em Rozan, com vários _chinesinhos_ brincando na cachoeira.

Seiya sorriu e foi acompanhado por Shiryu que disse:

– Eu também imaginava a mesma coisa.

Um longo silêncio se seguiu. Shiryu voltou para o seu lugar na janela, de onde observava o porto. E Seiya continuou sentado olhando fixamente para a parede. Ambos buscavam uma resposta e estavam, aparentemente, muito distantes de encontrá-la.

Shiryu foi quem falou primeiro, e quando o fez o tom de voz estava determinado.

– Não vai terminar assim. Eu já fui mais forte do que eles. Posso muito bem ser de novo. E serei. Eu vou encontrar a Shunrei.

Seiya não queria diminuir as esperanças do amigo, mas se viu na obrigação de relembrá-lo de alguns fatos:

– Como, Shiryu? Não somos mais cavaleiros, assim não temos mais as nossas armaduras. Somos pessoas normais. Somos como qualquer garoto de 18 anos. Não temos nem mesmo a Fundação Graad para nos auxiliar. E nem mesmo a Saori. Aliás, ela também está em algum lugar que eu não sei onde é. Por minha culpa.

– Não é culpa nossa, Seiya. Não mesmo! – Shiryu assegurou quando Seiya o olhou desconfiado – É tudo culpa dos deuses. Eles que começaram tudo. Não se esqueça que foram eles que tentaram subjugar a Humanidade. E nós tivemos que interferir. Além do mais, nós não pedimos para ser Cavaleiros. Mas fomos. Então agora, por puro despeito, eles nos impõem esse castigo. Pois bem, eu não o aceitarei! Sei que não tenho dinheiro e que nem sou mais um cavaleiro de Athena. Mas isso não me deterá. Nem que eu tenha que perguntar pela Shunrei para cada pessoa que existe nesse mundo e nem que eu só a encontre no último dia da minha vida. Mesmo assim, eu a procurarei e a encontrarei.

Seiya, comovido com as palavras do amigo, levantou-se e abraçou Shiryu.

– Eu tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir, Shiryu. Tenho certeza absoluta. Eu não vou fazer o mesmo que você porque não sei se o melhor para a Saori é ao meu lado. Vou continuar pensando que ela está bem e melhor do que estaria ao meu lado. Acho que é a única maneira de não ficar louco. Mas conte comigo sempre que precisar. – Sorriu – E quando não precisar também. Pretendo arrumar um emprego e seguir a minha vida aqui.

– Você é quem sabe. E muito obrigado. Me deseje boa sorte.

– Boa sorte! Mas você terá toda a sorte do mundo, porque você é forte o bastante para fazer a sua própria sorte e não depender de um Deus ou do destino.

– Obrigado. Vou arrumar as minhas coisas, que, felizmente, são poucas.

– Eu te ajudo.

_Poucas horas depois..._

Shiryu já estava pronto para iniciar a sua jornada em busca de Shunrei. Levava apenas uma grande mochila nas costas que continha tudo o que ele julgava necessário para sobreviver enquanto durasse a sua mais nova missão. Procurava se consolar dizendo para si mesmo que aquela seria a primeira vez que sairia não para destruir um inimigo, pelo contrário, dessa vez não pretendia ferir ninguém, e sim encontrar o seu amor e dizer tudo aquilo que deveria ter dito já há algum tempo.

– Shiryu, eu tenho uma coisa para lhe dar e gostaria que você aceitasse. – Seiya falou.

Shiryu olhou intrigado para Seiya e quando viu o amigo tirar do bolso um pequeno maço de dinheiro começou a recusar, mas Seiya foi mais incisivo.

– Não é muita coisa. Eu tinha guardado antes de começarmos as nossas batalhas e durante todo esse tempo nunca precisei usar. E agora ele é muito mais útil para você do que para mim. Eu tenho a minha casa, Shiryu. Você vai passar os seus próximos dias sem ter um lar fixo e precisando se alimentar, dormir e outras tantas coisas. Por favor, aceite. Pela Shunrei. Quem sabe com essa ajuda, mesmo sendo pouca, fique mais fácil de você encontrá-la.

Shiryu não teve outra saída a não ser aceitar a ajuda de Seiya, deu um último abraço forte no amigo e começou a sua viagem.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

(1)_"C' è sempre un motivo per cui val la pena di amare_

_e di conseguenza varrà anche la pena soffrire" _

Trecho da música "**Cri**", do _**Nek**_, que vocês já estão cansados de saber é o meu cantor preferido. Ainda hoje, a letra completa da música estará no meu blog.

* * *


	4. Retrato

**MEMÓRIAS**

_Nina Neviani_

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo III – Retrato**

"_Quando eu estiver longe, olhe o céu e pense que é o céu que eu também__ olho__." (1)_

O primeiro passo de uma longa caminhada sempre é o mais difícil. Shiryu observava a movimentação das pessoas na rua, cada uma seguia a sua direção. Essas pessoas tinham alguém esperando por elas quando iam para casa, tinham uma mãe, um filho, uma mulher. Ele, Shiryu, só tinha Shunrei. E não sabia onde ela estava. Então, que direção ele seguiria? Assim, sem pensar muito, escolheu uma direção ao acaso e começou a caminhada.

Observava atentamente todos os rostos das pessoas com as quais cruzava. Sabia que não teria a sorte de encontrar Shunrei logo no início da sua viagem, mas não queria correr o risco de estar próximo dela e por um descuido não encontrá-la.

Apesar da determinação, Shiryu sabia que não possuía nada que comprovasse a existência de Shunrei e muito menos a sua relação com ele. Não tinha nem mesmo uma foto, nenhum objeto pessoal ou documento. E por isso ele ressentia-se. Sabia que a sua busca seria mais fácil se possuísse uma foto e pudesse utilizá-la para mostrar para as pessoas. Contudo, decidiu que não devia se lamentar pelo que não tinha. Seus esforços deveriam estar todos voltados para a busca de Shunrei.

Depois de muitos passos e olhares atentos, o dia se foi e ele não a encontrou. Entretanto, Shiryu não estava desanimado. E não se desanimaria nem mesmo no último dia de sua vida. O seu único propósito era encontrar Shunrei, pois sem ela a sua vida não teria sentido.

Sentou-se em uma fonte e tirou da mochila a sua garrafa d'água. Tomou um longo gole e iria guardá-la quando um rapaz se aproximou e pediu:

– Será que você pode me dar um gole?

– Claro. – Shiryu disse e olhou mais atentamente para o rapaz. Devia ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que ele e carregava nas costas um cavalete e uma pequena bolsa, na qual se podiam ver vários lápis de diferentes formatos e espessuras.

– Como vão as coisas?

– Poderiam ser melhores. Mas também poderiam ser piores. Pelo menos fiz um retrato hoje.

– Você faz retratos?

– Os melhores, garanto.

– Você precisa de uma foto ou pelo menos ver a pessoa que vai retratar?

O rapaz devolveu a garrafa de água para Shiryu, sentou-se ao lado dele na fonte e esclareceu:

– Confesso que com uma foto ou vendo a pessoa é incomparavelmente mais fácil. Mas consigo fazer apenas com a descrição.

– Quanto você cobra? – Shiryu quis saber.

– Você gostaria de fazer um retrato?

– Sim, gostaria. Não meu, mas de uma pessoa que é muito especial para mim.

– Fazemos assim. Primeiro, eu faço o desenho. Se ficar bom, depois vemos um preço, tudo bem?

– Por mim, tudo bem!

– Ótimo. Vamos começar. – Ele disse e começou a pegar o seu cavalete e organizar os seus lápis. – Como ela é?

– Como você sabe que é uma mulher? – Shiryu perguntou um tanto desconfiado.

O rapaz, no entanto, sorriu e respondeu calmamente.

– É um tanto óbvio, amigo.

Shiryu também sorriu e respondeu o que ele tinha perguntado.

– Ela é... linda. Tem os cabelos negros, quase azulados de tão escuros. Os- – Shiryu foi interrompido pelo desenhista.

– Comece pelo formato do rosto dela.

– Certo. – Shiryu concentrou-se para descrever Shunrei da melhor maneira possível.

Ficaram por mais de uma hora ali, sentados naquela fonte: Shiryu descrevendo e o estranho desenhando. No fim do desenho já era uma esplêndida lua cheia quem iluminava o cavalete no qual agora estava a imagem de Shunrei.

– Incrível. – Shiryu disse depois de passar alguns segundos olhando para o desenho concluído – Se eu ainda acreditasse na bondade dos deuses diria que esse desenho poderia ter sido feito por um deles. É mágico. É como se a Shunrei estivesse me vendo. Eu nem sei como agradecer.

– Não precisa agradecer.

– Quanto é?

– Nada.

– Como assim, nada? Você passou um tempão aqui. Eu não posso permitir.

– Não é nada. Se você me pagar vai me tirar a sensação que há muito tempo eu não sentia: a sensação de realmente ajudar alguém.

– Muito, muito obrigado mesmo.

– De nada. Agora eu tenho que ir.

– Obrigado novamente. – Shiryu viu o rapaz se levantar e começar a caminhar. Poucos passos depois, ele parou e voltou-se para aquele que até pouco tempo era o Cavaleiro de Dragão.

– Shiryu, muitas vezes nós pensamos que todos nos deram as costas. Mas nunca é assim. Sempre tem alguém que está do nosso lado. Às vezes, essa pessoa não pode ajudar como gostaria. Mas ela será como uma estrela brilhante, que sempre que você precisar, ajudará a guiar os seus passos.

Assim, sem nem dar tempo de Shiryu responder, ele se foi.

Shiryu foi até o parque e somente quando já estava dentro do seu saco de dormir, olhou para o céu e pensou no que Shunrei estaria fazendo naquele momento. Foi quando percebeu que em nenhum momento tinha dito o seu nome para o desenhista. Achando melhor não se preocupar com o misterioso desenhista, dormiu e sonhou com a Shunrei.

* * *

Só quando retornou ao Olimpo, foi que Apolo refletiu sobre o que tinha feito. Há algum tempo, tinha sido "convidado" para participar da "Liga" que alguns deuses formariam com o intuito de fazer com que Zeus colocasse um ponto final nos feitos dos Cavaleiros de Atena. Sinceramente, não o agradava o poder e o conhecimento que os jovens guerreiros tinham, mas a sua rivalidade com Afrodite o impediu de participar daquela aliança.

Sua intenção, a princípio, era ser indiferente ao fim dos Cavaleiros de Atena. E assim seria, se ele não tivesse descoberto que os jovens seriam afastados daqueles que mais amavam. Foi o suficiente, para que ele assumisse uma outra postura com relação ao problema dos, agora, Ex-Cavaleiros de Atena. Estava decidido a fazer o possível para que a perversidade e a inveja de Afrodite não conseguissem separar mais um casal, e que assim os impedisse de conhecerem o amor.

Se pudesse, faria com que os garotos reencontrassem aqueles que amavam e fossem felizes. Mas não podia fazê-lo por dois motivos: não poderia se voltar contra uma ação dos outros deuses, ainda mis quando eles tinha Zeus ao lado deles. E segundo, porque ele não fazia a menor idéia de onde estariam aqueles que foram afastados dos cavaleiros. Assim, teve que pensar em um outra forma de ajudar, ou pelo menos amenizar o sofrimento dos cavaleiros. Foi então que decidiu fazer um retrato daqueles que os cavaleiros mais amavam – e que estavam longe – para que eles tivessem pelo menos uma recordação. E ele, Apolo, era o mais indicado para aquela tarefa, pois era o Patrono das Artes.

Decidira começar pelo Cavaleiro de Dragão. A determinação dele em encontrar a sua amada o impressionara. E a felicidade que vira no rosto do rapaz quando terminara o retrato comprovava o quanto aquele desenho da Shunrei seria importante para ele. Ao contrário do que tinha dito, não poderia efetivamente ajudá-lo na sua jornada, mas desejava ardentemente que ele conseguisse reencontrar a sua amada Shunrei.

Apolo suspirou.

Já bastava Afrodite ter conseguido separá-lo da sua amada Daphne. Esperava que ela não conseguisse fazer o mesmo com Shiryu e Shunrei.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

(1) _"Quando sarò lontano guarda il cielo e pensa che è il cielo che guardo anch'io". _

De novo, o Nek. Dessa vez a música é "Quando sarò lontano" de 1994.

* * *

_Agradecimentos mais do que especiais à **Chiisana Hana**, que betou a fic, e à **Misato**, que mais uma vez iluminou o caminho que eu seguirei na fic com o seu imenso conhecimento mitológico._

**Nina Neviani**


	5. Bivio

**MEMÓRIAS**

_Nina Neviani_

_beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo IV – Bivio(1)**

"_E assim eu te perdi e no fundo me perdi também. Em cada momento existe um caminho para escolher... o destino me levou para longe de você"(2)_

_Japão, 1992_

– Shiryu, você sabe o quanto eu te apóio nessa sua jornada, mas você não está cansado?

– Não estou. E nem nunca vou ficar. – Shiryu respondeu firme, mas calmo.

– Já foram dois anos da sua vida. – Seiya o lembrou delicadamente. – Por que você não pára por um tempo? Descanse e então recomece.

– E o que eu faria enquanto estivesse parado? – Shiryu balançou a cabeça ainda que o amigo não o estivesse vendo. – Encontrar a Shunrei é a razão que me mantém vivo. Não me vejo fazendo outra coisa, se não procurá-la.

– Certo. Não falo mais. E teve mais alguma novidade?

– Não, mas nem por isso me desanimei. E para falar a verdade, eu estou pensando em procurá-la na China.

– Por que na China?

– Supondo que eles não tenham alterado os conhecimentos dela. Ela é chinesa.

– Mas ela sabia falar japonês, não sabia? Você e o Dohko a ensinaram, não?

– Sim. Só que o mandarim era sua língua mãe. – Shiryu se entristeceu ao ter que falar de Shunrei no passado. Ainda que não admitisse para ninguém, tinha medo de que nunca mais visse aquela chinesinha que esteve ao seu lado nos momentos mais importantes da sua vida. – E, além disso, algo me diz que ela está China.

– Se é assim, siga o seu coração, Shiryu.

– É o que eu farei. Agora tenho que desligar, minhas fichas estão acabando.

Despediram-se e Shiryu colocou o fone no gancho do telefone público. Caminhou para o pequeno hotel no qual trabalhava naquele momento. Ali, ajudava a fazer de tudo: desde carregar as bagagens dos hóspedes até realizar pequenos consertos no que estivesse precisando. O salário era pouco, e ele nem fazia questão de que fosse diferente, bastava ter o suficiente para sobreviver e continuar a sua busca por Shunrei. E assim, voltou ao seu trabalho.

* * *

– Ainda não cansaste de ver como esse pobre coitado desperdiça a sua vida, Apolo?

– Se há alguém que desperdiça algo, Afrodite, esse alguém és tu, que desperdiça a paciência dos outros.

A deusa do amor sorriu como se Apolo tivesse dito algo divertido.

– Ele nunca vai encontrá-la, Apolo.

– E como podes ter tanta certeza? – Apolo desconfiava que Afrodite tivesse feito algo de errado com a amada do antigo cavaleiro de Athena.

– Tens idéia de como a Terra é grande para eles? Ainda que ele pudesse ter dez vidas e usasse todas elas para procurá-la, ele teria mais chances de não encontrá-la do que de ser bem sucedido na busca.

– Só que _nessa vida_ ele está indo para China.

O sorriso de Afrodite diminuiu um pouco, mas ela continuou com a sua atitude displicente.

– Essa tal China é um lugar imenso. Para eles, claro. De qualquer forma, Apolo, não perca o seu tempo. Esse casalzinho terá um final tão feliz quanto o seu e o da sua querida Daphne. – Afrodite disse isso e deixou o recinto rindo.

Apolo voltou a sua atenção para o homem que carregava bagagens dos hóspedes e que quando podia mostrava o retrato já um tanto amassado na esperança de que alguém mais conhecesse aquele rosto tão amava e soubesse dizer onde aquela moça se encontrava.

– Você vai conseguir, Shiryu. Você vai ser feliz com a sua Shunrei como eu não consegui ser com a minha Daphne.

* * *

Shiryu deitou-se na pequena e estreita cama que ocupava na ala de funcionários do hotel. Poderia considerar aquele simples leito um verdadeiro luxo se comparado a outros lugares nos quais dormira desde que iniciara a sua busca por Shunrei, ou mesmo quando – ainda como o Cavaleiro de Dragão – passara horas e horas lutando para proteger Athena e, conseqüentemente, o mundo. E o que ganhara com isso? A ira dos deuses e a separação da pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo.

A luz da lua entrava pelas frestas da janela e iluminava parcamente o quarto. Shiryu – em um gesto tantas vezes repetido – tirou o retrato da gaveta do seu minúsculo criado-mudo e segurou-o de uma maneira que, se houve uma iluminação adequada, ele pudesse enxergá-lo. Não havia, mas mesmo assim ele enxergava perfeitamente todos os traços, pois há muito já os tinha decorado.

E ali, repetiu, como sempre fazia todas as noites, a promessa mais importante da sua vida.

– Eu vou te encontrar, Shunrei. Juro que vou.

Então, com todo o cuidado, guardou o desenho.

E dormiu tranqüilo, porque sabia que não era um homem que não cumpria as suas promessas.

E sonhou com o dia que encontraria Shunrei.

* * *

Ela acordou no meio da noite. Não era raro isso acontecer. Hesitantemente colocou os pés descalços no chão e seguiu até a pequena cozinha. Lá encheu um copo com água, mal tinha levado até os lábios e escutou a voz mais familiar que conhecia dizer:

– Acordada a essa hora?

– Acordei de repente. – Sorriu brevemente como que para se desculpar.

– Está tudo bem?

– Sim. É só...

– É só...?

– Aquela sensação boba de que... É difícil não saber... E eu não sei nem como explicar. – Os olhos dela se encheram d'água.

– Você sabe que nós a amamos, não sabe?

– Claro! Não é isso vocês são maravilhosos comigo. É só algo...

– Algo que você não sabe explicar não é?

– É.

– Minha querida, porque se preocupar com algo que não se pode explicar?

Ela sorriu da obviedade e sabedoria da resposta e concordou:

– Você tem razão. Aliás, você sempre tem razão.

– Volte a dormir. Amanhã será um longo dia.

– Sim, será. – Ela beijou-lhe a face. E foi para o quarto.

**Continua...**

* * *

_1: Bivio: (ita) Bifurcação. Mas no sentido figurado, é o momento crucial no qual uma pessoa deve se decidir sobre qual solução tomar._

_2: Tradução de um trecho da música **Bivio **(2007) do cantor italiano **Stefano Centomo**._

_Mais sobre a fic e a música no meu blog. Tem um link para ele na minha página do fanfiction . net._

_Até mais!_

**Nina Neviani**


	6. Remorso

**MEMÓRIAS**

_Nina Neviani_

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo V – Remorso**

"_São gotas de memória, estas lágrimas novas._

_Somos almas de uma história... inesquecível" (1)_

Estava desesperada. Sem saber o que fazer. _O que teria acontecido com ele?_ Sentia-o fraco, muito fraco. Nunca, em todos aqueles anos, o tinha sentido tão perto da morte.

_E agora ele estava perto demais_, aquela vozinha insistia em lembrá-la na sua mente. Mas ela não podia acreditar. Por que... _o que faria sem ele?_ Não havia vida no mundo para ela se ele não estivesse naquele mundo também. Tinha vivido por ele, e chegaria ao outro extremo por ele, se fosse preciso.

Foi assim que se sentiu tão fraca como ele. Suas pernas mal sustentaram o seu fraco peso quando ela caminhou até a cachoeira e, ajoelhada, chorou suas últimas lágrimas por ele. No momento em que seu corpo fraco estava perto de sucumbir, escutou uma voz feminina.

– Sofrer por amor é terrível, não é? – A mulher que ela não conseguia enxergar corretamente, aproximou-se e continuou – Sim, eu sei. Parece que não vamos agüentar... Bom talvez você possa realmente morrer por amor. Eu não pude.

Shunrei, deitada no chão, viu o rosto da mulher, do alto, observá-la. Porém, ela mesma, por causa da exaustão e das lágrimas, continuava a distinguir as feições da estranha, que se abaixou e depois de analisá-la perguntou:

– O que ele viu em você? Você é tão comum. Por que o amor de vocês é tão forte? Mas, veja só que besteira, eu, justamente eu, perguntar sobre o amor a uma mortal ignorante como você.

– Quem é você? – Ela disse com dificuldade.

– Eu sou quem vai fazer você parar de sofrer por aquele patético servo de Atena.

– Shiryu... – Ela murmurou, com medo de que ele pudesse sofrer mais do que ela sabia que ele já estava sofrendo naquele momento.

– Sim... esse mesmo. O tolo cavaleiro de Dragão, o homem que, junto com outros tão patéticos quanto, tentou ser mais forte que os deuses. Esse é o seu amado?

– Eu o amo mais que tudo. – Ela disse e quase perdeu o fôlego ao fazê-lo.

A estranha sorriu e disse.

– Shhh, não diga mais nada. Beba isso. – E ajudou-a a ingerir o líquido que trazia consigo. – Isso, beba tudo. As suas preocupações e sofrimentos desaparecerão.

* * *

Lentamente, ela abriu os olhos ainda pesados das lágrimas que vertera enquanto sonhava. Só que, como sempre, não lembrava o que a fizera chorar. Voltou a chorar, agora pela escuridão que era o seu passado. Por não saber quem era. Era uma pessoa boa? Era corajosa? Havia, em algum lugar do mundo alguém que ainda esperava por ela? Para essa última pergunta, ela julgava saber a resposta: não. Era uma pessoa sozinha. Talvez porque tivesse sido alguém tão má no passado, que todas as pessoas que pudessem tê-la amado, se afastaram dela. E deixou a cama com a mesma indagação que a consumia todas as noites: o que ela tinha feito para merecer aquele sofrimento?

* * *

– O que ela fez para passar por isso?

– Já disse que isso não é da sua conta. Não me irrite.

– Longe de mim, senhora. É que, às vezes, ela acorda no meio da noite. Nesses momentos, ela parece estar tão confusa, tão perdida.

– E é por isso que você está por perto dela: para cuidar dela.

– Eu sei. E cuido muito bem dela. Só que eu cuidaria melhor se soubesse o que aconteceu. Ela simplesmente chegou aqui...

– Você quer ou não voltar a ver a sua filha um dia?

– Claro! É o que eu mais quero!

– Então. Continue cuidando dela para que ela não se sinta assim confusa.

– E quando eu vou poder ver a minha filha?

– Quando eu disser que pode. Agora vá embora. Ela pode sentir a sua falta.

A mulher foi para casa. Tudo o que mais queria na vida era ver a sua filha. A sua linda e meiga Zhi. Ela tinha morrido meses antes daquela menina confusa e perdida ter chegado à vila. Naquela época, até mesmo para ela, sempre tida como uma mulher forte e corajosa, a vida estava obscura e sem sentido. Sentira, como todas as outras pessoas, pena daquela garota que parecia ter sido esquecida pela sorte, mas não tinha pretendido cuidar dela.

Mas então... Então surgira aquela mulher. Ela era linda. Sem dúvida, a mais bela das mulheres. E dissera que se cuidasse daquela menina perdida, podia ver novamente a sua filha. Desconfiara dela, afinal sua querida filha estava morta. Porém aquela mulher misteriosa a tinha feito ver a sua menina. Não se recordava exatamente como, mas a vira correndo feliz por um bosque. A partir de então... começara a fazer o que ela mandava, mesmo achando-a muito estranha. Era verdade que ela nunca tinha mandado fazer coisas que prejudicassem a Shunrei. Quase sempre dizia para ela ajudar nos momentos de confusão da garota. Não era freqüente, mas algumas vezes a menina, nos seus sonhos, dizia coisas desconexas e não se lembrava depois. Isso a intrigava muito. Contudo, trataria de conter a sua curiosidade, pelo bem da Shunrei, da sua filha e dela mesma, pois mesmo nunca tendo visto a mulher misteriosa fazer nada de mau, conseguia enxergar por trás daquela beleza uma parte maligna. E não queria despertar esse lado do mal... Não mesmo.

Entrou em casa e viu Shunrei acordada, mas ainda com a confusão estampada no rosto.

O que ela teria feito no passado? Que ligação aquela mulher tinha com ela?

* * *

­­­­_China, Rozan, 1994_

Foi quase inconscientemente que ele chegou até aquele lugar. Era praticamente impossível que ela estivesse justamente, ali, e ele sabia. Contudo, no fundo da sua alma, ele tinha esperanças. Ele sempre tinha esperanças, em cada estrada que cruzava, em cada novo povoado no qual buscava. Só que naquele lugar, ali ele tinha mais esperanças do que qualquer outro lugar.

Afinal, ali era a sua casa. E também fora a dela.

Rozan.

A cachoeira fazia lembrar os bons momentos e os não tão bons, mas que podiam ser considerados maravilhosos só porque durante eles a tivera do lado dele.

E agora não a tinha mais.

E ela não estava.

Então, pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos passados procurando por ela, Shiryu chorou.

Arrependeu-se por todas as oportunidades que perdera de declarar o seu amor, quando já o sabia correspondido. Arrependeu-se por ter utilizado como desculpa argumentos tolos como idade, guerras, medos e a falsa fraternidade que os unia.

Mas não se permitiu chorar por muito tempo, já que ainda havia muitos lugares para procurar por Shunrei e poder assim dizer o quanto a amava.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

_1: "Sono gocce di memoria queste lacrime nuove  
Siamo anime in una storia Incancellabile" _

_Trecho da música "__**Gocce di memoria**__" da cantora italiana __**Giorgia**__._

_Agradecimentos especiais a Chiisana Hana que betou em tempo recorde e ainda ajudou na escolha do nome da Zhi._

_Mais sobre esse capítulo da fic e sobre a Giorgia, no meu blog._

_Beijos!_

**Nina Neviani**


	7. Esperança

**MEMÓRIAS**

_Nina Neviani_

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo VI – Esperança**

_Você que um dia reencontrarei_

_em outro eu, em outra você_

_Reencontrarei você em um tempo que sem tempo é(1)._

_Vale da Esperança, 06 de julho de 1997_.

Shunrei olhava a pequena turma para a qual dava aula. Todos tinham aproximadamente 9 anos e tanta energia quanto as crianças dessa idade poderiam ter. Ela, entretanto, não sabia se com aquela idade ela também tinha sido uma criança cheia de energia. Não sabia nem mesmo o seu sobrenome.

– Professora Shunrei, por favor, veja se está certo.

A mulher observou o exercício de Matemática e rapidamente constatou que o garoto tinha acertado.

– Está certíssimo, Lian. E você está de parabéns.

O menino assentiu satisfeito consigo mesmo:

– Obrigado, Professora. – Ele já ia voltar para a sua cadeira, quando olhou para a professora e disse contente – A senhora deixa as coisas parecerem mais fáceis do que elas são.

Shunrei sorriu realmente satisfeita com o elogio sincero de um dos seus pequenos aluninhos e agradeceu sinceramente. Afinal, poderia não saber quais eram suas habilidades no passado, mas no presente sabia que desempenhava bem o seu trabalho.

Percebeu que faltava pouco para o final da aula e resolveu avisar seus alunos.

– Crianças, quero que vocês tentem terminar de fazer esse exercício em casa. Amanhã corrigiremos todos juntos. – Naquele momento o sinal tocou e as crianças saíram correndo para fora da sala. – Até amanhã! – Ela disse quando o último já estava atravessando a porta. – E não quero que ninguém vá para o rio! – A professora deu um suspiro resignado quando viu que nenhum de seus aluninhos tinha ouvido a sua recomendação na pressa de ir brincar.

* * *

Os pequenos alunos da professora Shunrei estavam perto do rio que passava pelo vilarejo e naquela margem era o local onde eles normalmente costumavam brincar.

Um dos meninos tinha levado uma bola de futebol e aquela seria a brincadeira do dia. Como as aulas começavam na metade da manhã e terminavam no meio da tarde, frequentemente as crianças passavam o resto da tarde brincando até voltarem para as suas casas.

A questão inicial era a divisão dos times, todos os garotos queriam ser os capitães de cada time.

– Eu mereço ser o capitão, fui o único que consegui terminar o exercício de Matemática na aula hoje. – Lian disse todo orgulhoso de si.

– De que adianta ter conseguido terminar o exercício, mas não saber nadar para buscar a bola no rio caso ela caia lá? – Bo retrucou.

– Eu sei nadar, sim!! – Lian respondeu, nervoso.

– Claro que não sabe!

– Vocês vão ver como eu vou atravessar esse rio!

– Não faça isso, Lian. – Li Mei tentou dissuadi-lo, pois todos sabiam que só pessoas adultas e que nadavam bem conseguiam atravessar o rio.

Lian, porém estava determinado a mostrar para os demais que assim como era bom nos exercícios da escola poderia ser atravessando aquele rio.

* * *

_Vale da Esperança, 06 de julho de 1997._

Shiryu abaixou-se para lavar o rosto no rio que existia no pequeno povoado em que ele acabara de chegar. Era um dia quente e ele parou para se refrescar. Ao se dar conta estava olhando para o seu reflexo nas águas calmas do rio. Estava com 25 anos, mas talvez até parecesse mais velho devido aos trabalhos que realizara nesses anos em que buscara Shunrei. Em alguns dos empregos realizava trabalhos manuais em condições bastante desgastantes. Em outros, tinha realizado trabalhos menos exaustivos, nos quais muitas vezes tinha utilizado a sua fluência em japonês.

Seu cabelo continuava tão comprido como era na época em que era um dos Cavaleiros de Atena. E, provavelmente pelo fato de ocasionalmente realizar trabalhos braçais, seu corpo continuava muito parecido com o que era 7 anos, excetuando, claro as mudanças relacionadas a idade. Pois podia ter sido um jovem com responsabilidade e mentalidade de um homem adulto. Agora, porém, era um homem em um corpo de homem. O que o lembrava que Shunrei também deveria ser uma mulher em um corpo de mulher. Será que ela tinha mudado muito?

Como que para lembrá-lo da infância que deixara para trás, um grupo de crianças passou correndo pela outra margem do rio.

Shiryu sorriu e voltou a abaixar-se para molhar os braços e a nuca, buscando se refrescar um pouco mais. Quando voltou a sua vista para os garotos percebeu que um deles tentava atravessar o rio. Pelo que ele conhecia dos rios da região, alguns, principalmente os largos como esse, eram rasos apenas próximo às margens, e podiam ser perigosos para alguém que não soubesse nadar bem. Ele acreditava que o menino, por ser daquela região, deveria saber aquilo mais do que ele, e não se arriscaria numa travessia se não fosse capaz de completá-la. Ainda assim, continuou a observá-lo decidido que só seguiria seu caminho depois que visse o menino chegar ao seu lado do rio em segurança.

Dessa forma, quando o garoto se cansou e tentou ficar em pé, acreditando ingenuamente que não iria submergir, começou a se afogar.

Shiryu prontamente entrou na água e foi tentar resgatá-lo.

Shunrei estava se preparando para ir para a casa em que morava, quando Li Mei chegou até a sala de aula correndo. Ela logo imaginou que algo diferente estivesse acontecendo, já que Li Mei era uma das suas alunas mais centradas e não correria até ali por nada.

– O que foi, Li Mei?

A garota ainda demorou um pouco para conseguir recuperar o fôlego e conseguir falar:

– O Lian... aquele doido está tentando atravessar o lago.

A cor fugiu do rosto da professora, mas ela logo começou a correr em direção ao rio.

Shiryu fora acostumado a nadar em águas mais turbulentas, como as da cachoeira de Rozan, assim rapidamente alcançara o menino, que, contudo, já estava desacordado, e nadava carregando-o para a outra margem, aquela em que as crianças estavam por ser mais perto e mais povoada. Quando saiu com o menino nos braços, nem teve tempo de reparar nos rostinhos assustados das crianças que olhavam a tudo sem emitir um mínimo som.

O ex-Cavaleiro de Atena colocou o garoto cuidadosamente de bruços no chão e verificou a pulsação e respiração. Então, começou a realizar respiração boca a boca. Mentalmente agradecia pelo curto, porém proveitoso, tempo em que trabalhara num pequeno hospital do interior como recepcionista. Como o pessoal era limitadíssimo ele, sempre que era necessário, ajudava no atendimento, tendo aprendido assim o básico dos primeiros socorros. Sabia que algum dia aqueles conhecimentos seriam úteis, não esperava, porém, que pudesse precisar deles tão cedo e nem em uma situação tão crítica: resgatando uma criança.

Não imaginava que estava tão envolvido naquela situação até que percebeu o alívio que sentiu quando o menino jogou a água que tinha engolido e foi voltando a si.

– Lian! – Shiryu viu uma mulher chegar correndo e somente parar ao lado do menino, ajoelhando-se em uma posição semelhante a que ele próprio se encontrava. No entanto, não virou para vê-la, queria ter certeza de que ele estava realmente bem.

Voltou a tomar a pulsação do garoto e respirou fundo ao ver que estava normal. Fechou os olhos e fez uma prece agradecendo por estar na hora certa e no lugar, podendo ter ajudado para que a vida daquele menino não tivesse sido interrompida tão cedo.

Só então olhou para a mulher que abraçava o menino e dizia coisas que eram um misto de repreensão com agradecimento. E ficou sem reação.

Por sete longos anos passara cada dia da sua vida procurando por ela. E agora não sabia o que dizer, sua vontade maior era abraçá-la e dizer o quanto a amava e que nunca mais deixaria que alguém os separasse. E num turbilhão de coisas que queria fazer, apenas conseguiu dizer o nome dela.

- Shunrei...

Ela olhou para ele, estranhando ele tê-la chamado pelo nome, e perguntou em uma voz educada, mas cautelosa.

– Eu conheço você?

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

_**(1) **sai che un giorno io  
ti rincontrerò  
in un altro me in un'altra te  
ti rincontrerò  
in un tempo che senza tempo è _

Trecho da música "Ti Rincontrerò" (2008) do cantor Marco Carta.

* * *

**N/A: **_Capítulo demorado esse. Marca o final de uma fase importante na fic. Falo mais sobre ele no meu blog. _

_Agradeço de coração a minha beta e amiga, Chiisana Hana, que muito mais do que betar essa fic, me incentivou a atualizá-la._

_Até mais,_

**_Nina Neviani_**


	8. Reviver

**MEMÓRIAS**

_Nina Neviani_

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo VII - Reviver**

_Não esqueça nunca, não esqueça nunca_

_para mim você é o mundo pelo qual vale viver_

_Não esqueça nunca, nós pararemos o tempo_

_se você quiser, se você quiser tudo é possível (1)_

- Ele a encontrou. - Ele disse com um sorriso no rosto. Há tempos não se sentia feliz o bastante para sorrir. Contudo, a perseverança daquele mortal em reencontrar o amor da sua vida o fazia sentir um sopro de esperança pelos mortais. Pelo mundo.

Estava tão compenetrado vendo o momento imensamente aguardado pelo ex-Cavaleiro de Dragão e por ele próprio que não a ouviu se aproximar. Apenas quando ela estava perto demais foi que se deu conta do seu perfume único. Não se conteve e repetiu, ainda com o sorriso estampado no belo rosto: - Ele a encontrou. Estavas errada. Todas as manipulações que os deuses fizeram de nada adiantaram. O verdadeiro amor venceu todos os percalços.

O sorriso dele foi diminuindo à medida que o dela crescia.

- Oh, Apolo, Apolo. - Ela suspirou enquanto se deitava em um divã. Parou para ajeitar o decote do seu traje, e então se voltou para ele: - Sempre tão impulsivo. Deverias parar e pensar. Ou realmente crês que nós, os deuses sagrados do Olimpo, seríamos relapsos o bastante para dar oportunidade a estes risíveis mortais de burlarem o nosso justo castigo?

- Mas ele a encontrou. - Apolo tornou a dizer.

Afrodite, exasperada com o discurso repetitivo do outro deus, fez um gesto de impaciência com as mãos e falou:

- Sim, sim, ele a encontrou. Confesso que não esperava que ele conseguisse. Mas... - Sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando ela disse: - Sabes, são criaturas fascinantes esses mortais. Tão tolos. - Riu. - Chego a desconfiar que buscam de forma deliberada e incansavelmente o sofrimento. Esse homem, Shiryu, tinha a mulher a quem amava e que o amava ao seu lado. Recebeu uma dádiva que poucos recebem e fugiu desse amor. Então, a perdeu e enxergou o quanto a amava e o quanto fora estúpido. Rodou pelo mundo até encontrá-la. Conseguiu. E mal sabe que agora é que o seu sofrimento começará.

- Não te entendo. - Apolo disse sinceramente. - Eles se reencontraram, poderão ser felizes. Poderão viver esse belo amor que os une.

- Quem és tu para saber julgar quando um amor é belo ou não? - A deusa se enfureceu. - Eu sou a deusa do amor. E eu digo que esse amor não deve existir. Eles não são merecedores.

- Eles são merecedores e sabes disso. - Apolo redarguiu.

Afrodite suspirou e novamente a expressão vitoriosa surgiu na mais bela face do Olimpo e do mundo.

- Entendas, meu querido Apolo. O tormento desse mortal só está começando, porque muito em breve ele se dará conta que tudo aquilo que o moveu para encontrar essa mulher só existe na cabeça dele. O amor, esse sentimento que move o mundo, só traz felicidade quando é recíproco. E o dele não é. Ele a ama e ela o desconhece. Diga-me, Apolo. O que sentirias se a tua preciosa Dahpne estivesse viva, mas fosse indiferente ao amor que há dentro de ti? Se tu não fosses nada para ela, absolutamente nada? - Levantou-se e após ajeitar as suas vestes, sorriu serenamente e concluiu: - É por isso que torno a dizer, Apolo, a dor desse jovem só está começando. - E saiu.

Apolo respirou fundo e disse para si mesmo:

- Vamos, jovem. É agora que terás que mostrar a tua força.

* * *

_Vale da Esperança, 6 de julho de 1997._

As garras da morte tinham passado muito perto do povoado daquela vez, o que fez com que quase toda a pequena população se agitasse. Logo após a chegada dos pais do pequeno Lian, vários outros moradores se aproximaram para buscar ajudar de alguma forma ou apenas para matar a curiosidade sobre a quase tragédia.

Shunrei estava no quarto que existia aos fundos da pequena mercearia do povoado. O menino tinha sido levado para lá por ser o mais perto do local onde ocorrera o incidente. A professora acompanhava os pais do garoto e o dono do estabelecimento, que naquele exato instante retornava com um líquido forte e quente para colaborar com a recuperação dele. O pai do menino fez com que ele ingerisse, ignorando a careta que o filho fez. A mãe, que estava mais pálida do que o filho, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava a mão da criança perguntou para a outra mulher no recinto:

- O que aconteceu?

Shunrei balançou a cabeça, estava muito abalada com os últimos acontecimentos.

- Não sei muito, para falar a verdade. Eles saíram da aula como de costume. Eu estava terminando de arrumar as coisas, quando Li Mei chegou correndo dizendo que esse garotinho - ao dizer isso, olhou carinhosamente para o aluno - estava tentando atravessar o rio. Eu corri até lá, mas quando cheguei aquele homem já o tinha tirado do rio e feito o necessário para fazê-lo recobrar a consciência.

- Quem é aquele homem? - o dono da mercearia perguntou.

- Não faço a menor ideia. - Shunrei disse sinceramente e buscou mascarar a outra questão que martelava em sua mente. Ele era um estranho para ela, mas aparentemente ele a conhecia. - De qualquer forma, seremos eternamente gratos a ele, já que ele salvou a vida do Lian. Ainda que eu tivesse conseguido tirá-lo do lago...

- Você teria. - O pai do menino interrompeu-a. - Nada como ninguém.

Shunrei sorriu tímida e tristemente. Certamente alguém deveria tê-la ensinado a nadar muito bem. Mas ela não sabia quem, nem quando isso tinha acontecido. Era uma constante em sua vida, ter habilidades e não saber como as adquirira.

- Ainda que eu tivesse conseguido resgatá-lo, não sei se conseguiria ter feito aquela massagem que fez com que o nosso menino permanecesse nesse mundo. - As lágrimas encheram os olhos da professora. Era apegada a cada um dos seus alunos. E o pensamento de que quase perdera essa criança maravilhosa a deixava aterrorizada. E frustrava-se ainda mais ao admitir que não teria conseguido salvar o menino, se fosse necessário.

- Não temos que pensar no que poderia ter acontecido. Lian está bem e isso que o importa. - O pai disse solenemente.

Shunrei, ao ver que o menino estava cada vez mais consciente, decidiu deixá-lo a sós com os pais. Certamente teriam muito o que conversar. Ela mesma gostaria de abraçá-lo e também repreendê-lo por aquele ato que poderia ter trágicas consequências, mas poderia esperar.

Ao perceber que já estava mais calma, começou a pensar naquele estranho que fora o herói do dia. Ele sabia o seu nome. Ou aquele que ela acreditava ser o seu nome. Mas isso qualquer pessoa do vilarejo também sabia. O que a intrigava era a expressão de reconhecimento vista no rosto do homem. Dificilmente seria alguém do seu passado. Era muito mais provável que fosse alguém ali mesmo das redondezas, alguém que a conhecera após a sua chegada ao Vale da Esperança. Mas por que então ela não o conhecia? Sua memória de antes de chegar ao Vale da Esperança era nula, mas depois desse acontecimento era invejável. Não pensava ser possível esquecer o rosto marcante daquele homem. Sendo assim quem ele era? Por via das dúvidas, decidiu manter-se cautelosa. Aprendera em pouco tempo que a cautela era sempre bem-vinda. Em especial em situações difíceis. E aquela parecia ser uma dessas situações.

* * *

­­­

Desde que o garotinho tinha sido levado com a família e com Shunrei para outro lugar, Shiryu sentara-se ali nos precários restos do que fora ponte que interligava as duas margens do lago. Atualmente ela não cobria nem um sexto da extensão que deveria cobrir e terminava abruptamente. Shiryu não se importaria caso ela cedesse. Não conseguia se importar com nada além dos seus sentimentos.

Poderia resumir o seu tumulto interior a uma simples constatação: não tinha sido como planejara. Esperara que quando encontrasse Shunrei, e não tinha dúvidas de que um dia a encontraria, ele a abraçaria forte e juraria que nunca mais se afastaria dela e então declararia todo o seu amor. Contaria que fora a esperança de reencontrá-la, a razão de se manter vivo quando não tinha mais ânimo de viver. Diria também que desde já há muito tempo, ela era o seu porto seguro. Nas inúmeras batalhas, fora a motivação de dar um mundo justo e pacífico para ela, e por que não para os filhos da união que ele sabia que um dia aconteceria, que o fazia alcançar o seu sétimo sentido e continuar a lutar.

A verdade é que ele, o inteligente cavaleiro de Dragão fora um tolo prepotente.

E agora, era só um tolo prepotente arrependido, já que não podia nem mesmo ter a morte digna em uma batalha.

Uma ou outra pessoa do povoado se aproximava cautelosamente para não cair no lago e batia nas suas costas em sinal de agradecimento pelo ato heroico. Shiryu respondia qualquer coisa, sem nem mesmo se preocupar em olhar atentamente para os moradores. Eles não estranhavam, pois imaginavam que ele ainda pudesse estar surpreso com o próprio feito.

"Um verdadeiro herói!", pensavam.

Ele, porém, sabia que não era nada disso. Afinal, não deixara que os deuses arrancassem a mulher da sua vida em um piscar de olhos? Não se preocupara em salvar o mundo para pessoas que nem mesmo sabiam da existência dele, quando a única pessoa que o amava verdadeiramente era preterida?

Agora, todo o arrependimento que havia em sua alma e que fora se multiplicando dia a dia no decorrer dos últimos anos de sua vida, não era nada se comparado ao medo que o dominava. Cauteloso como sempre, pensara em diversas situações nas quais Shunrei poderia estar. Muito doente, era a que mais pensava ser a real e uma das que mais a assustava também. Que teria recomeçado a vida ao lado de outra pessoa era também razoavelmente recorrente, pois ela podia não saber o que era feito dele e precisava de uma pessoa a seu lado. E tantas outras se somavam a essas. Porém, nem mesmo nos seus piores pesadelos poderia imaginar que ela não se lembrasse dele.

Era uma nota fora do tom e ele queria acreditar que não era verdade. Talvez fossem as mudanças que ocorreram na sua aparência e no seu físico. Era um homem, não mais um garoto, talvez fosse isso. Tinha que ser isso, mesmo no fundo admitindo que a reconheceria mesmo se se passasem cem anos.

Era ilógico que a mulher que o amara com todas as forças e que ele sabia, daria a sua vida por ele se fosse preciso, simplesmente o esquecera em menos de 10 anos. Com amargura, ele sorriu, reconhecendo que no fundo não seria totalmente injusto. Ele não passara tempo demais negando o amor que os unira?

Teve um calafrio ao sentir o cosmo dela se aproximando. Como ela poderia não reconhecê-lo quando tinha mudado tão pouco? E assim a ouviu dizer:

- Sr. Shiryu? Eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

_(1) __Non dimenticare mai, non dimenticare mai_

_dentro me sei il mondo per cui vale vivere_

_Non dimenticare mai fermeremo il tempo noi_

_se lo vuoi, se lo vuoi tutto è possibile

* * *

_

Trecho da música "Non dimenticare mai" (2009) da cantora Valentina Giovagnini.

**Nota da autora: **_Seis meses sem atualização, hein? Agradeço a todos que não desistiram da fic e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo._

_Como sempre, comentários sobre o capítulo no blog._

_Abraços!!!_

_**Nina Neviani**_


	9. Um amigo Uma inimiga

**MEMÓRIAS**

_Nina Neviani_

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo VIII – Um amigo. Uma inimiga.**

_Uma vez eu tive uma ilusão e não soube o que fazer. _

_Não soube o que fazer com ela. Não soube o que fazer, e ela se foi._

_Por que eu a deixei? Por que eu a deixei? Não sei. _

_Eu só sei que ela se foi. (...)_

_Sei que tudo o que eu queria deixei. Tudo o que eu queria... _

_Por que não me deixei tentar vivê-la feliz? (...)_

_É a ilusão de que volte o que me faça feliz, faça viver. (1)_

Ao ouvir aquela voz tão familiar dizer seu nome, ainda que daquele jeito tão formal "Sr. Shiryu", o Cavaleiro de Dragão estremeceu. _Será que ela finalmente se lembrara dele?_ _Se sim, por que então não correra para os braços dele e o abraçara fortemente como já fizera tantas vezes em um passado que agora parecia tão longínquo?_ O momento de esperança durou pouco, apenas o tempo que Shunrei, interpretando erroneamente a quietude do jovem forasteiro, levou para dizer outras palavras.

– Esse é o seu nome: Shiryu? Se não, sinto muito, mas foi o que me disseram.

– Sim, esse é o meu nome. – Shiryu disse calmamente enquanto se levantava com cuidado da ponte e se aproximava cautelosamente da mulher que amava. Esperava ter conseguido esconder bem a dor do fato que continuava sendo um desconhecido para Shunrei. Por um instante chegara a pensar que se tratava de uma mentira dela. Mas logo descartara a hipótese, pois sabia que, por mais mudada que Shunrei pudesse estar, ela jamais conseguiria mentir.

Ambos já estavam fora da ponte quando ela voltou a falar.

– Eu devo supor que o senhor já me conheça? – Ela perguntou com imensa cautela e manteve a respiração presa. E se ele realmente fosse alguém do seu passado? Alguma peça-chave que poderia ajudá-la a redescobrir quem era e qual o seu lugar no mundo.

Shiryu não se conteve e quando viu já estava com o rosto dela entre as mãos e olhava fundo nos olhos dela. Estava desesperado, _como ela podia não se lembrar dele?_ Era impossível. No entanto, soltou-a abruptamente quando percebeu medo no olhar da mulher a sua frente. E foi como se o medo dela tivesse se transferido para ele. Poucas vezes na vida tinha sentido medo. E em nenhuma das vezes fora tão intenso quanto aquele, pois_ o que ele faria da vida dele se não fosse mais do que um desconhecido para Shunrei?_

– Desculpe-me. – Pediu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Vendo que ela recuava, implorou – Por favor, não se vá. Eu também gostaria muito de conversar com você e garanto que esse gesto... impensado não se repetirá.

Shunrei tentou fazer a sua respiração voltar ao normal. Assustara-se com o toque do desconhecido, mas algo dizia que ele não faria mal a ela_. Afinal ele não se jogara num lago para salvar um garotinho que nunca tinha visto antes?_ Apenas pessoas de boa índole praticavam ações como aquela.

– Tudo bem. Mas me responda: você me conhece de algum lugar?

– Sim, nós nos conhecemos, Shunrei. – Shiryu disse olhando fixamente para ela, no fundo ainda tinha a esperança de que ela se lembrasse dele.

– Eu... sinto muito, mas é como se o senhor fosse um completo desconhecido para mim. – Aquelas palavras o fizeram se contrair. _O que fizera para merecer aquilo?_ Arriscara a sua vida diversas vezes para salvar o mundo, por isso não acreditava ser merecedor de um destino tão cruel.

– Onde e quando nos conhecemos? – Ela perguntou ansiosa, percebia que pela reação do rapaz ele esperava que a conhecesse. _Será que finalmente teria conhecimento do seu passado?_ Então uma hipótese passou pela sua cabeça e ela rapidamente a expressou, sem nem mesmo dar tempo para o rapaz responder o seu questionamento anterior:

– Somos irmãos?

A raiva que passou pelo olhar do homem a sua frente a confundiu.

– Não. Definitivamente não somos irmãos. – Shiryu estava pasmo com a ironia da situação. Tantas vezes usara a desculpa de "serem como irmãos" para evitar que o seu relacionamento com Shunrei evoluísse, e agora aquele mesmo pensamento lhe era tão doloroso. Respirou fundo e continuou:

– Respondendo sua pergunta anterior, nos conhecemos em Rozan. – Ponderou que talvez a menção ao lugar em que ela vivera a maior parte da sua vida pudesse fazer com que ela se recordasse dele. Mais uma vez seu objetivo não foi alcançado.

– Rozan? – Ela perguntou visivelmente confusa.

– Sim, o lugarejo... – A explicação de Shiryu foi interrompida.

– Eu sei onde fica Rozan, mas... não me lembro de já ter estado lá.

Naquele momento Shiryu começou a pensar se não havia sido ele que tinha se enganado, mas como poderia? Aquela era a Shunrei que ele tanto amava e que deveria amá-lo também. Eram os mesmos traços, a mesma voz, o mesmo olhar, exceto que não havia a mesma adoração que havia quando ela olhava para ele quando ainda eram crianças.

– Você não pode estar falando sério. – Mas ele sabia que ela falava a verdade, havia sinceridade nas suas palavras, como sempre houvera, aliás.

– Eu estou. – Ela disse um pouco distraída, tentava avidamente relacionar o local com o vazio que era a sua memória, pensava que talvez tendo o nome do lugar seria mais fácil lembrar de algo do seu passado. Contudo por mais que se esforçasse o branco continuava lá.

Shiryu sentou-se no gramado, estava vivendo uma situação tão surreal que receava que as suas pernas não suportassem o seu peso. Até pudera acreditar que ela não se lembrasse dele, mas não se lembrar de Rozan? Como poderia uma pessoa esquecer o único lugar que chamara de lar? Como poderia ela esquecer a cachoeira e as tardes que passaram lá juntos, sob o olhar atento do Mestre...

Virou-se e perguntou-lhe abruptamente, quase enrolando as palavras:

– E do Mestre Ancião? Você o recorda, não?

Shunrei sentiu-se de alguma forma pressionada. Tentou buscar algum fragmento de memória e associar o nome "Mestre Ancião" a um rosto ou mesmo a uma voz, mas novamente nada.

– Eu... eu...não. – Ela respondeu visivelmente desconsolada. Tinha esperança de que alguma informação verídica, qualquer informação, do seu passado seria a chave para abrir o cadeado que guardava as suas memórias e o seu passado. Contudo, até agora já detinha três informações que deveriam causar esse efeito e nada. Sua mente continuava no mais completo vazio no que se referia a quem ela era antes de chegar ao Vale da Esperança. Voltou a olhar o homem sentado no chão a sua frente. Ainda que parecesse impossível, ele estava mais abalado do que ela.

Shiryu não queria acreditar. Poderia uma pessoa se esquecer das coisas mais importantes da sua vida como dos amigos, do seu lar e até mesmo do seu pai adotivo assim? Era algo tão inexplicável que só podia ser mentira ou... Shiryu sentiu-se gelar, era algo tão terrível que ele não queria nem mesmo pensar, mas era uma hipótese. Só aqueles malditos poderiam fazer algo tão horrível assim com inocentes. Sua mente logo começou a pensar em alternativas que eliminassem aquela:

– Você sofreu algum acidente? Algum trauma que te fez esquecer o seu passado?

Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

– Não. Quer dizer, não que eu me lembre. – Olhou para ele, que a fitava esperando a confissão completa. Normalmente ela era uma pessoa reservada, e não gostava que muitas pessoas soubessem sobre a sua amnésia, mas aquele caso era especial. Ele era alguém que pertencera ao seu passado, talvez até se importasse realmente com ela, e assim merecia uma explicação.

– Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada do meu passado. Absolutamente nada. – Falar sobre a sua incapacidade já não a machucava tanto quanto antes, assim continuou – Nada anterior há sete anos, ou seja, não me recordo da minha infância, da minha adolescência, dos meus pais, da minha casa, de nada. Nem mesmo do meu sobrenome. A única coisa que consegui responder quando me perguntaram era o meu nome. E só, nem tenho certeza da minha idade. Não sei nem mesmo o dia do meu aniversário! – Ao final, ela tinha se exaltado, não com ele e nem com ela própria, mas com o seu destino. Voltando ao seu tom tranqüilo e falando com o seu tom de voz baixo como de costume – Fui a alguns médicos, mas nenhum conseguiu explicar a causa ou como poderei me curar, se é que poderei algum dia.

– Chang. Vinte e quatro anos. Vinte de abril de mil novecentos e setenta e três. – Ele disse sem muito esforço. – Você lembra como chegou até aqui?

Ela negou, um tanto distraída, pois sua atenção estava voltada para as informações, tão relevantes para ela, e que ele fornecera tão facilmente. Contudo, teria tempo para refletir sobre o seu sobrenome e sua data de nascimento. Achou melhor responder a pergunta de Shiryu.

– Apenas cheguei. – Shiryu pensou que aquela não tinha sido a primeira vez, ela tinha simplesmente chegado em Rozan também. Ele pensava secretamente que o aparecimento dela em Rozan, se dera por causa dele. Como se ela fosse um presente dos deuses para ele, afinal ela sempre fora a sua motivação para lutar, era por ela que permanecera vivo. A ironia era que, depois de vários anos, os deuses a tiraram dele e a fizeram não ter mais nenhuma recordação relacionada a ele. Ela não fazia ideia do quanto era importante para ele.

– Eu estava preocupada com a sua demora, Shunrei.

Os dois olharam assustados para a mulher que adotara Shunrei como filha desde que a desconhecida chegara à vila. A mulher virou-se para Shiryu e disse simpaticamente:

– Ah, devia imaginar que Shunrei tivesse agradecendo ao senhor por salvar o seu aluno. Ela é muito apegada aos alunos, e o senhor impediu que hoje acontecesse uma tragédia que abalaria sobremaneira esse lugar. Eu sou Jia. Como vai?

– Bem – ele respondeu. – Obrigado. E a senhora? – No entanto não prestou muita atenção na resposta da mulher, estava refletindo sobre a informação de que Shunrei era professora. O que, aliás, não o surpreendia, uma vez que ela sempre tivera muito jeito com crianças. Voltou a prestar atenção na mulher.

– ... já está pronto. Não quer jantar conosco lá na nossa humilde casa?

Antes de responder, Shiryu olhou para Shunrei. Pelo desconforto que percebeu, viu que a sua presença não deixaria ela à vontade. E pelo fato de ela não ter contado para a mulher mais velha que ele já a conhecia tinha muito tempo, demonstrava que ela não gostaria que a situação fosse do conhecimento de todos. Por isso, declinou:

– Agradeço a gentileza, mas prefiro não incomodar.

– Está bem então. Vamos indo, Shunrei?

Shunrei olhou para Shiryu ao se encaminhar para onde estava Jia. E percebeu que mesmo com receio de tê-lo por perto, ela ainda não o queria longe, e ele tão tinha falsas ilusões sobre o motivo: saber mais sobre o seu passado. Por isso, tentou reconfortá-la:

– Boa noite para as senhoras. Tenho certeza que nos veremos em breve, ainda pretendo ficar alguns dias na vila.

Ambas assentiram, devolveram o cumprimento e foram para casa.

Shiryu voltou a sentar-se no gramado, continuou pensando na terrível situação em que se encontrara. Passaram-se vários minutos até que ele ouvisse uma voz.

– Posso falar com o senhor?

Quem perguntara foi um homem de idade, que ele lembrara ter visto ser um dos que vieram socorrer o menino que se afogara.

– Sim, é claro. – Disse educadamente ainda que sua vontade fosse de continuar sozinho com sua dor.

– Todos ficaram muito impressionados com a sua atitude hoje de tarde.

– Qualquer outra pessoa teria feito o mesmo. – Ele disse sabendo que era verdade, estava começando a sentir-se mal com tantos elogios. Apenas salvara um garotinho. Já ajudara a salvar o mundo diversas vezes e quase nunca recebera o agradecimento adequado, assim não estava acostumado a ser o centro das atenções, ainda mais pelos seus gestos altruístas.

– Não queira ser modesto. Foi um grande feito. É bom ver que ainda existem jovens rapazes com uma boa índole por aí. Imagino que você deva estar buscando um lugar para estabelecer não?

Não era exatamente o motivo o que vinha fazendo rodar o mundo, mas Shiryu mesmo assim concordou.

– Ótimo! Gostaria de oferecer-lhe um trabalho. Sou o dono da única mercearia que temos aqui. Mas desde que o meu único filha se casou e foi morar na cidade grande tenho feito todo o trabalho sozinho, e como estou ficando velho, carregar as caixas com as mercadorias está ficando cada dia mais árduo. O senhor tem interesse? Já adianto que não posso pagar muito, mas a minha esposa cozinha muito bem, e há um pequeno quarto anexo ao estabelecimento, de modo que teto e comida não lhe faltarão.

Shiryu ponderou antes de responder. Seria doloroso viver perto de uma Shunrei que sequer sabia quem ele era. Porém, o que seria viver longe dela? Por mais que nunca mais pudesse abraçá-la ou nem mesmo finalmente dizer o quanto a amava, pelo menos poderia olhá-la, zelar por ela mesmo que afastado. Assim, disse:

– Sim, eu tenho interesse.

O senhor pareceu ficar muito contente com a resposta e explicou como ele poderia chegar até o quarto que poderia ocupar. Quando Shiryu disse que ficaria um tempo mais ali fora antes de ir deitar, ele aceitou prontamente e deixou o rapaz sozinho com os seus pensamentos.

O Cavaleiro de Dragão ficou mais um tempo sozinho, ora se lamentando por todas as coisas que não fizera na sua vida quando gostaria de ter feito, chegou até mesmo a maldizer o dia em que se tornara um cavaleiro. Afinal, se tivesse perdido o desafio seria um rapaz normal, sem as obrigações que tivera e poderia hoje viver em paz e feliz com a mulher que amava. Que tolo fora.

– Não assuma uma culpa que não lhe cabe, Shiryu.

Shiryu assustou-se com a voz que surgira na noite. Virou-se e viu o mesmo homem que fizera o retrato de Shunrei. Não demorou muito tempo para perceber quem ele era. Atirou-se contra ele, que não pareceu sentir dor com a queda e tampouco deu indicações de que revidaria a violência. Após desferir vários socos que ao desconhecido pareceram ser indolores, Shiryu desistiu. Já entendera que ele era um dos deuses e por mais que quisesse fazê-lo sofrer uma ínfima parte do que sofrera naquele período não conseguiria daquela maneira. Sentou-se e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, só então percebeu que tremia.

Ficaram um longo período em silêncio, quando o desconhecido começou a falar sem nenhum traço de raiva na voz.

– Eu teria feito a mesma coisa no seu lugar.

Shiryu se enfureceu e respondeu:

– Você não faz ideia do que é estar no meu lugar.

O desconhecido ponderou e com a mesma voz tranquila respondeu:

– Sei que parece ilógico, mas temos histórias que se assemelham em vários aspectos. Porém, você ainda pode fazer algo para reverter. Eu não.

– Quem é você?

– Apolo.

– Por que vocês fizeram isso? Por que serem tão cruéis conosco quando justamente tudo o que fizemos foi defender os nossos iguais dos seus caprichos?

– Eu não fiz parte disso, Shiryu. – Vendo que o Cavaleiro de Dragão iria retrucar, continuou – Sim, os deuses decidiram punir os servos de Atena. Mas não foram todos os deuses que participaram dessa atrocidade. Logicamente, Atena não seria a favor. Eu também não fui, alguns outros também, ainda que a maioria fosse a favor.

– De quem foi a ideia?

– Não vejo porque essa informação poderia...

– Apenas diga de quem foi a ideia.

– Não sei. Como sempre me opus não soube de muitos detalhes. Sei que a principal porta-voz era Afrodite, mas tenho minhas dúvidas se o plano foi dela mesma e acho que não.

– Por que... você... eu...? – Shiryu não conseguiu explanar muito bem a sua indagação, mas aparentemente Apolo entendeu, pois respondeu:

– Justamente por termos esse amor tão difícil de realizar e ao mesmo tempo, mesmo com todas as adversidades, esse sentimento nunca diminuir uma milésima parte. Ver você feliz com a sua amada me fará feliz, Shiryu. Ficarei feliz por vocês. Já fiquei muito alegre quando a reencontrou, apenas para também me decepcionar com a atual situação. Mas tenha força, meu amigo. Nunca esqueça que ainda é capaz ver a sua Shunrei, agora pode tê-la por perto, e se pode fazer isso também pode fazê-la voltar a te amar. Não desista, Shiryu. Não agora. Infelizmente, não tenho possibilidade de fazer muito, mas no que estiver ao meu alcance pode contar comigo.

Shiryu refletiu sobre tudo o que ouvira, e acreditando na sinceridade de Apolo, disse.

– Há poucos minutos, jamais poderia pensar que diria isso para um deus, mas... obrigado.

Apolo riu.

– Você é uma pessoa ainda melhor do que eu imaginava, Shiryu, pois jamais cogitei que você me agradeceria. Afinal, sinto como se devesse fazer isso, é como ser a outra parte da balança. O lado certo, aliás. Agora devo ir, cuide-se.

A conversa com Apolo motivou o servo de Atena. Ele poderia estar certo, talvez fosse capaz de fazer Shunrei amá-lo novamente. Na verdade, não novamente, a tarefa seria fazer se apaixonar por ele. Como quem se apaixona por um desconhecido. Seria um novo começo. Em tese, ele não era mais um cavaleiro. Era um jovem normal e ela também. Planejando, seguiu as indicações do seu novo empregador, foi para o lugar que chamaria de lar durante algum tempo com as suas esperanças, ou mesmo ilusões, renovadas. O dia seguinte seria um dia de trabalho duro. E ele mal podia esperar.

* * *

Após jantar com a sua filha adotiva, Jia começou a fechar a casa para se recolher, quando a viu. Novamente, sentiu o misto dos sentimentos medo e esperança que já ficava comum cada vez que a via. Encaminhou-se até ela, mal tinha se aproximado e a mulher já começou a dizer.

– Afaste-a dele.

– De quem?

– Desse forasteiro. Arrume formas de afastar a sua querida Shunrei dele. Critique-o, crie calúnias sobre ele, invente, minta, pouco me importam os meios. Mas Shunrei não pode, sob hipótese alguma, sentir qualquer forma de afeto por ele.

– Mas ele me pareceu ser um bom rapaz.

– Cale-se! Nunca pedi o seu parecer sobre ninguém, e muito menos sobre esse rapaz. Se qualquer forma de afeto surgir entre eles, você é quem pagará pelas consequências. Você e a sua filhinha, ouviu bem.

– E a minha querida...? – Afrodite interrompeu a senhora.

– Ainda não é a hora. – dizendo isso, virou-se e se foi.

Jia voltou para a sua casa confusa. Realmente tinha gostado do tal Shiryu. Mas não devia pensar nos outros. Devia pensar na sua filha e no dia em que a reencontraria. Se precisasse afastar Shunrei desse rapaz para isso, faria. Tinha fechado a porta quando ouviu Shunrei perguntar.

– Com quem estava falando?

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

(1) Trecho da música "Ilusión" (2008), interpretada por Julieta Venegas e Marisa Monte.

* * *

**N/A:** _Capítulo mais do que demorado esse. Porém, foi o mais longo de toda a fic. Agora as coisas começam a mudar. Falo mais no meu blog._

_Um ótimo 2011 para todos!_

_Abraços_

**Nina Neviani**


	10. Perguntas e Respostas

**MEMÓRIAS**

Nina Neviani

Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana

**Capítulo IX – Perguntas e Respostas**

_Quem pode te amar mais do que eu? Quem te conhece mais do que eu?_

_Você sabe que eu não esqueço. Como poderia?_

_Quem pode te amar mais do que eu? Quem te conhece mais do que eu?_

_Se essa noite eu sonhar, estarei pensando em você?_

_(...)_

_Passam os dias, mudam os desejos, mas você continua porque é a única fome, a única sede que tenho (1)_

– Com quem você estava falando?

– Com ninguém, Shunrei. – Jia tentou soar normal, mas sentiu que sua voz parecia trair seu nervosismo e por esse motivo completou: – Sou apenas uma velha tola que fala sozinha.

Sorriu ao perceber que a garota tinha uma expressão menos questionadora em seu rosto.

– Você jamais será tola – Shunrei respondeu sorrindo –, e todos concordam que ainda faltam algumas dezenas de anos para alguém considerar a senhora velha. Se é que alguém ousará fazê-lo algum dia. Mas venha, vamos entrar e dormir. Já é tarde e este dia foi muito longo.

– Tem razão, foi longo. – Jia entrou e fechou a porta de casa, seu único pensamento era que dessa vez fora por muito pouco. Daquele momento em diante, iria se certificar sempre que não haveria como Shunrei ouvir as suas conversas com a mulher misteriosa. Não queria correr o risco que sua filha adotiva achasse que ela estava louca ou que tramava coisas com pessoas desconhecidas. Não. Precisaria de toda a confiança da jovem para fazê-la não acreditar naquele jovem. E o faria. Tudo valia a pena para rever a sua filha. Tudo.

* * *

Ao contrário do que dissera para a senhora que agora repousava no quarto ao lado do seu, Shunrei não conseguia dormir. Acendera o simplório abajur que iluminava a sua também modesta escrivaninha e olhava o papel a sua frente. Ali não estava nenhuma avaliação de um de seus alunos, com a sua própria caligrafia estavam apenas poucas linhas escritas:

"_Shunrei Chang. 20/04/1973. 24 anos_"

Nas seguintes linhas quase invariavelmente após uma palavra, havia um ponto de interrogação.

"_Mãe? Pai? Irmãos? Naturalidade: Rozan_"

E sem se dar conta, a professora escreveu e sublinhou várias vezes a pergunta que fizera a si mesma inúmeras vezes naqueles anos:

"_Quem sou eu?_"

Ponderou que agora havia uma pessoa capaz de auxiliá-la a responder aquele questionamento. Chamava-se Shiryu e estava naquele mesmo povoado. Decidiu que não teria mais medo de descobrir algo sombrio sobre o seu passado. Conheceria quem era Shunrei Chang. Contudo, ao mesmo tempo outra indagação se fazia cada vez mais imediata, tanto ao mesmo tempo em que a elaborava já a tinha transcrito no seu diário:

"_E quem é Shiryu?_"

Começou a imaginar respostas. Com certeza sabia que ele não era seu irmão, ele próprio o dissera tão enfaticamente que a desconcertou. Talvez algum parente mais distante? Pouco provável, pois imaginava que se caso o rapaz fosse seu primo, por exemplo, informaria que não era seu irmão, mas era seu primo. Dando por encerrada essa linha de pensamento, escreveu:

"_Parente? Não_"

Estremeceu quando começou a seguir outra linha de raciocínio, a mais lógica depois da hipótese de serem parentes:

"_Cônjuge?"_ Um ponto foi se formando ao lado da palavra pelo tempo que a caneta ficou apoiada sobre o papel enquanto Shunrei refletia. Novamente tentou se ater aos fatos. Se agora estava com vinte e quatro anos, sete anos antes, quando acordou sem lembrar-se do seu passado, estava com dezessete. Sabia que em alguns locais, garotas se casavam com muito menos idade, mas não conseguia se imaginar já sendo casada. Ignorava seu passado, mas de certa forma se sentia pura. Contudo poderiam ser noivos. Instintivamente olhou para a sua mão. Sabia que não havia chegado com nenhum anel, mas claro que poderia ter sido roubada, talvez até isso tivesse motivado a sua perda de memória. Entretanto, não havia nenhuma marca de violência em seu corpo quando a encontrara e tampouco uma marca de anel em suas mãos. Sabia porque quando percebera a sua situação olhara cada minúscula parte de seu corpo em busca de respostas. Assim, escreveu: "_Marido? Não. Noivo? Talvez_" O próximo relacionamento era namorado. Poderiam ser namorados, parecia até coerente pela idade que ambos tinham na época. Não sabia a idade dele, mas suspeitava que fosse muito próxima da sua. A hipótese de serem namorados justificava também o fato de não existir nenhum anel comprovando o relacionamento. Porém, algo parecia não se encaixar...

Shiryu parecera profundamente abalado com o fato de ela não se lembrar dele, como se eles tivessem convivido por muitos anos. Se realmente tivessem sido namorados, por quanto tempo teria durado o relacionamento se com dezessete anos se separaram? Outro fato estranho era que Shiryu lembrara facilmente da sua data de nascimento. Um simples namorado teria o direito de esquecer o dia do aniversário da sua companheira se não a visse por sete anos, certo? Mesmo com dúvidas, ela escreveu: "_Namorado? Talvez_".

Buscando hipóteses que saíssem do campo romântico, suspeitou que pudessem ter sido apenas amigos. O que poderia explicar o fato de possivelmente se conhecerem há anos. Explicaria também o fato de ele não a ter beijado. Suspeitava que um noivo ou namorado a beijaria, não? A idéia de serem amigos parecia em conformidade com outra peça do quebra-cabeça que era seu passado. Algumas linhas abaixo, escreveu:

"_Mestre Ancião?_"

Poderiam ter sido discípulos desse tal mestre? Mas o que ele ensinaria? Alguma religião, algum conhecimento secreto? Seria ele um curandeiro e eles seus aprendizes?

Pensou que poderia ser bem mais negativo o sentimento que Shiryu nutria por ela. Quem sabe ódio ou vingança? Poderia tê-lo feito sofrer de alguma forma e agora ele buscava reparação. Achou de todas as teorias essa a menos provável, pois se quisesse fazer algo de mau a ela, já poderia ter feito quando conversaram sozinhos. Além disso, não vira qualquer traço de maldade no rosto dele. Apenas decepção. Assim, redigiu:

"_Amigos? Provável. Inimigos? Pouco provável."_

Shunrei sentiu sua cabeça começar a doer, provavelmente pelas vãs tentativas de se recordar de algo, ou então pelo fato de escrever com tão pouca iluminação. Decidiu que o melhor a fazer era parar com as especulações – por ora. Tentaria dormir, já que no dia seguinte teria uma aula para dar e, aparentemente, muitas perguntas para fazer.

* * *

Shiryu estava deitado em uma pequena mas razoavelmente confortável cama de solteiro que ficava em um cômodo anexo à mercearia. Se não se enganava, fora ali mesmo onde tinham levado o garoto que se afogara depois que o socorrera. O quarto era pequeno, tinha apenas uma janela, e além do leito onde repousava naquele momento, havia um pequeno armário, uma velha cadeira de madeira e algumas caixas empilhadas em um canto, estas certamente armazenando artigos da mercearia. Entretanto, mesmo se fosse o quarto mais luxuoso que pudesse existir Shiryu daria o mesmo grau de atenção que dispensava àquele cômodo naquele momento, ou seja, nenhuma.

Desde que encerrara a conversa com Shunrei, só conseguia pensar na situação em que estavam. Quando se dirigiu ao estabelecimento, conversou com o proprietário como um autômato. Fora apresentado à esposa do homem, mas não saberia descrever como era o rosto da mulher, não lembrava nem qual era exatamente a cor de seus cabelos. Lembrava-se de ter declinado da oferta de jantar feita pela sua atual patroa e de ter perguntando onde seriam os seus aposentos e se já poderia ir para lá.

Ao entrar, mal inspecionara o quarto, apenas jogara sua mochila no chão e deitara-se na cama. E começara a pensar. Supunha que algumas horas já tinham transcorrido desde então, mas não conseguir para de meditar.

Shunrei esquecera-se dele. Dele, de Rozan, do Mestre Ancião, de tudo o que já fora relevante, senão vital, para ela. Mais uma vez aquele ódio contra os deuses voltou a queimar dentro dele. Por que fizeram isso? Para quê tanta maldade? Quantas outras pessoas, por um simples capricho desses deuses, estavam por aí desmemoriadas, sabe-se lá onde? Será que tinham encontrado, como Shunrei encontrara, um lugar amistoso para se estabelecer?

Logo, entretanto, voltou a pensar apenas no caso de Shunrei, e pela primeira vez desde que a viu pôde admitir para si mesmo: ela estava linda. E também pela primeira vez naquele dia sorriu ao ponderar que seria mais fácil – para ele – se ela não tivesse se tornado tão bonita. Era a mesma Shunrei, os mesmos olhos azuis, o mesmo cabelo negro como a noite, a mesma boca com a qual sonhara tantas vezes beijar. Claro, porém, que havia mudanças, afinal se passara quase uma década. Os olhos agora refletiam cautela, e em alguns momentos, a confusão de não conseguir lembrar o passado. Os cabelos estavam mais curtos do que quando adolescente, agora eles caíam um palmo abaixo dos ombros e nas duas vezes que a vira eles estavam soltos e não trançados como sempre usavam em Rozan. O rosto estava mais magro do que antes. O corpo em contrapartida tinha curvas que jamais existiram no corpo da garota que ela fora sete anos atrás.

Tal fato despertara a curiosidade de Shiryu para uma questão que ele pensara várias vezes nos últimos anos, mas que naquele dia ainda não tinha refletido e muito menos indagado a Shunrei: teria ela compromisso com alguém? Lembrava-se de não ter visto nenhuma aliança em suas mãos, mas poderia ter um namorado, aliás, bonita do jeito que ela era, _deveria_ ter algum namorado. Uma emoção pareceu consumi-lo por dentro, e ele mesmo sem muito pensar soube que se tratava de ciúme e que não tinha nenhum direito de senti-lo.

Mudou mais uma vez o rumo de seus pensamentos e refletiu sobre o fato de Shunrei ser professora e sorriu, já que mesmo Shunrei não sabendo quem era, no fundo continuava a mesma Shunrei de antes, pois tinha certeza do carinho, paciência e dedicação que ela deveria dispensar aos seus alunos. Sempre imaginara a garota como professora, enfermeira, ou apenas como mãe dos seus filhos. Este último pensamento trouxe novamente uma sensação ruim, já que provavelmente seria muito difícil que viessem a ter filhos quando ele não passava de um desconhecido para ela. Procurou pensar em outra coisa.

Quem seria aquela mulher com quem Shunrei vivia? E qual seria a relação das duas? Uma espécie de mãe adotiva, talvez? De qualquer forma, a senhora lhe parecera muito simpática e aparentemente cuidava bem da sua amada. Tinha que admitir que mesmo com toda a sua revolta, uma parte dele estava aliviada, pois apesar da dramaticidade da situação – e podia suspeitar o quanto Shunrei tinha sofrido por causa da amnésia – ela estava fisicamente íntegra. Os seus céus sabiam que um de seus piores pesadelos era encontrá-la doente ou, arrepiou-se ao pensar, morta.

Agora era quase dia e ele decidiu-se o que faria em seguida: primeiro falar com Seiya e mais para frente falaria novamente com Shunrei, mas deixaria que ela tomasse a iniciativa de encontrá-lo. E sabia que ela viria falar com ele, não por causa da sua pessoa, mas pelas respostas que tinha. Então se lembrou das palavras de Apolo: "pode _fazê-la voltar a te amar_". Pensou: "_por que não tentar_?"

* * *

Shiryu não dormira. Quando lhe pareceu ser um horário apropriado para levantar deixou seu quarto e dirigiu-se para a casa dos seus patrões. Na véspera, haviam-no informado que ele faria as refeições junto com eles, exceto o almoço quando se revezariam e assim não precisariam fechar a mercearia. Quando entrou na cozinha, aproveitou para reparar melhor no casal que lhe oferecera emprego. Lu era uma senhora um pouco acima do peso e de grandes olhos e sorriso. Era de uma simpatia quase constrangedora para quem, como ele, estava desacostumado a cuidados maternais. Yin também era forte, sua idade era denunciada em seu rosto por algumas rugas. Completava a impressão também o cabelo que começava a rarear.

– Dormiu bem, Shiryu? – perguntou Lu, enquanto Shiryu sentava-se a mesa.

– Sim – mentiu Shiryu.

– Sabemos que o quarto não é muito confortável, mas podemos fazer alguns ajustes caso você julgue necessário – o senhor falou.

– Não é preciso, achei-o perfeitamente confortável – dessa vez falava a verdade. Aproveitou a ocasião para fazer a pergunta que auxiliaria a resolver o primeiro item das coisas a fazer naquele dia. – Onde encontro um telefone público por aqui?

Foi a sua patroa quem respondeu.

– Ora, você pode utilizar o telefone daqui de casa.

– Eu agradeço a oferta, mas prefiro usar um telefone público, pois imagino que a ligação seja demorada e não quero impedir que os senhores recebam alguma ligação importante. Além disso, aproveito para me familiarizar com as redondezas.

– Se você prefere... é só seguir a estrada principal, mas fica a uns cinco quilômetros daqui.

– Sem problema. Se os senhores não se importarem, posso ir agora e vir antes do horário que os senhores me informaram que abrem a mercearia.

– Não se apresse por nossa causa – Respondeu Yin. – Imaginamos mesmo que você tivesse que avisar alguém que se estabeleceu aqui no Vale da Esperança. Família?

– É como se fosse. Os senhores vendem cartões telefônicos? – Sabia que nos estabelecimentos como o que eles tinham, em locais afastados, vendiam outras coisas além do que normalmente se espera encontrar em uma mercearia.

– Sim. Quantos você vai querer?

Os patrões olharam surpresos quando o jovem respondeu:

– Quantos vocês têm?

– É pelo jeito a ligação vai ser longa... – Concluiu a senhora.

* * *

O ex-Cavaleiro de Dragão inseriu o cartão no telefone público e deixou os demais próximos, pois saberia que precisaria de vários. Os patrões estavam certos quando constaram que realmente, seria uma conversa longa, mas também havia o fato de ser uma ligação internacional. Essa informação o rapaz não julgou necessário transmitir aos chefes. Optara por ligar do orelhão por outros motivos além dos que contara ao casal. Primeiro, não queria que as pessoas soubessem a relação que tinha com Shunrei, nem sabia se a sua amnésia era de conhecimentos de todos ali no povoado. E segundo, o que as pessoas pensariam dele caso começasse a falar de deuses do Olimpo como se realmente existissem?

– Alô.

– Seiya! É o Shiryu!

– Shiryu! Quanto tempo! Como você está?

– Seiya, eu a encontrei! Encontrei a Shunrei.

O chinês ouviu o grito de alegria do antigo Cavaleiro de Pégaso.

– Eu sabia. Eu sempre soube. Sempre. Como ela está? – Diante do silencio do amigo, o japonês continuou: – Ela está bem, não está? Shiryu, por favor, responda alguma coisa!

– Sim, está – respondeu, ainda hesitante. – Fisicamente, está. Mas ela não lembra nada do passado. Nem de mim, nem do Mestre, nem de Rozan.

– Só pode ter sido algo daqueles deuses sem vergonha – Seiya prontamente deduziu para espanto de Shiryu. Ele próprio era tido como o mais inteligente do grupo e não percebera a relação entre os fatos tão rapidamente. – Por isso mencionaram aquela palhaçada de manter a existência deles. Até parece que os nossos conhecidos iriam sair falando sobre eles. E se saíssem quem iria acreditar?

– Sim. Mas como você deduziu isso tão rapidamente, eu levei algum tempo para perceber.

– É óbvio, Shiryu! Você acha realmente que a Shunrei esqueceria você se não tivesse a interferência daqueles malditos? Mas me conte tudo! Onde você está? Como a encontrou?

Shiryu, após trocar o cartão telefônico, falou o nome do povoado e resumiu a história do resgate do garotinho, informando que ele era aluno de Shunrei e que, sim, agora ela era professora do primário.

– O que você sentiu quando a viu?

– Ah, Seiya, foram tantas coisas juntas! Primeiro alegria, alívio... e poucos instantes depois decepção por ver que sou um desconhecido para ela. Na hora fiquei arrasado. Sei que deveria estar exultante por encontrá-la a salvo. Imaginei tantas situações nas quais ela poderia se encontrar... mas desmemoriada nunca foi uma delas.

– Deve ser horrível mesmo. Mas você pode reconquistá-la.

– Você não é o primeiro a me dizer isso.

– Com quem mais você falou sobre esse assunto?

Trocando novamente o cartão, Shiryu respondeu.

– Acredite se quiser, mas foi com Apolo.

– Você só pode estar brincando! O que esse filho da mãe quer com você? Rir da nossa desgraça?

– Aparentemente, é justo o contrário. Ele me disse que foi formada uma espécie de liga entre os deuses para fazer o que fizeram. Ele não sabe exatamente quem faz parte, só de Afrodite, que é uma espécie de porta-voz da causa, mas ele duvida que a idéia tenha sido dela. Mas parece que foi por ela estar envolvida que ele se opôs. Pelo que entendi, de certo modo, ele já viveu uma situação parecida com a nossa. E tem mais, essa não foi a primeira vez que o vi. Lembra daquele retrato de Shunrei que um desconhecido fez para mim? Era ele.

– Faz sentido, ele é o patrono das artes. Mas ele disse como vai ajudar você?

– Ele não tem como ajudar efetivamente. Não pode se indispor com vários outros deuses ainda mais por uma ação que, suponho eu, teve o aval de Zeus.

– Droga.

– Bom, Seiya, tenho que ir para o trabalho.

Antes de despedir-se ainda explicou brevemente sobre o seu trabalho. E passou o endereço para caso Seiya quisesse mandar alguma correspondência.

Em Tóquio, Seiya refletia sobre todas aquelas informações enquanto olhava o desenho da pessoa que mais amava. Desenho esse que também tinha ganhado anos atrás. Jamais mencionara a existência dele para Shiryu e muito menos quem estava retratada naquele pedaço de papel.

* * *

A manhã passou rápido para Shiryu. Ainda que o trabalho fosse bem menos desgastante do que outros que tivera, havia muita coisa para aprender e outras tantas para fazer. Assim, naquele momento estava em uma escada organizando caixas no alto de uma estante quando a sentiu entrar na mercearia. Seu patrão saudou-a antes que ele pudesse vê-la.

– Olá, professora Shunrei! Como vai? Já conhece o Shiryu, certo? Ele aceitou a nossa oferta de emprego e só esta manhã já fez mais coisas do que eu faria em semanas.

– Oi, Shiryu! – Ela disse encabulada e ele soube que ela não imaginara encontrá-lo ali.

– Como vai, professora? – Ele respondeu educadamente e terminando de ordenar as caixas, começou a descer as escadas enquanto Shunrei começava a fazer o seu pedido.

Quando entrou no estabelecimento e deparou-se com Shiryu, Shunrei quase se esqueceu do que fora comprar. O mais surpreendente de tudo é que cogitara questionar inocentemente sobre o paradeiro dele para o senhor Yin, que por ser o dono do único mercado da vila era sempre uma das pessoas mais bem informadas do local.

Aproveitou que o senhor estava buscando as mercadorias para olhar cuidadosamente para aquela pessoa que alegava pertencer ao seu passado. A primeira coisa que constatou foi que definitivamente ele era lindo. Como não percebera isso no dia anterior?

Lembrava-se de tê-lo considerado impactante, mas a emoção de quase ter perdido um dos seus alunos deveria ter escondido a beleza daquele homem. Pensou que deveria alterar o "talvez" que no seu diário respondia as perguntas "Noivo" e "Namorado" para um "pouco provável". Hoje lhe parecia mais improvável que eles tivessem um envolvimento romântico do cogitara na véspera.

Ele era alto e musculoso. Na verdade não parecia ter nada de gordura no corpo. A pele era bronzeada e os cabelos negros e lisos chegavam quase à cintura. Antes de encontrá-lo nunca pensara que cabelos longos em homens a atrairiam, mas os dele eram simplesmente fascinantes. O rosto também era esplêndido. Nesse momento ouviram Lu chamando o esposo para almoçar.

– Shiryu, você encerra o pedido da professora? – Yin indagou.

– Claro – Shiryu respondeu e foi para trás do balcão pegar o último produto da lista da professora. Surpreendeu-se a ouvi-la perguntar:

– Dormiu bem? – Shunrei arrependeu-se logo após pronunciar a frase. Com tantas coisas para perguntar, porque raios fora perguntar, justo aquilo?

– Para falar a verdade, não. E você?

– Pode soar um pouco mesquinho, mas me consola saber. Eu não consegui dormir.

Ambos sorriram e Shiryu informou o valor da compra. Ao entregar o dinheiro, Shunrei falou.

– Eu preciso de mais respostas, Shiryu.

– E eu estou mais do que disposto a fornecê-las. – Ele disse sinceramente.

– Desde já eu agradeço, mas não aqui. – Ele sabia que ela não se referia ao mercadinho, mas sim ao povoado. – Escondi a minha amnésia o máximo que pude. Sei que é ridículo, mas...

– Eu te entendo. – Shiryu gentilmente a interrompeu.

– Podemos nos encontrar sábado à tarde no vilarejo vizinho? Há uma lanchonete ao lado da agência postal.

– Claro. Aos sábados saio do trabalho às quinze. Pode ser às dezesseis?

– Combinado. – Ela já estava na porta quando se virou e disse – E, Shiryu, eu não tenho palavras para agradecer.

* * *

A semana pareceu se arrastar tanto para Shiryu quanto para Shunrei. No sábado, a professora foi a primeira a chegar à lanchonete. Ficou desapontada ao ver que ele ainda não estava lá. Porém, algo lhe dizia que ele não faltaria. Pediu um copo d'água e estava revirando um guardanapo, imaginando qual das várias perguntas faria primeiro. Não tinha chegado a uma decisão quando sentiu que ele tinha chegado. Soube ao ver as duas adolescentes sentadas na mesa ao lado da sua olharem embasbacadas para a porta do local. Suspeitou que o movimento da mercearia do senhor Yin iria aumentar, especialmente no que se referia ao público feminino.

Ficou ainda mais nervosa quando ele sentou-se na cadeira a sua frente.

– Oi, Shunrei. Desculpe o atraso, acabei saindo depois do horário do trabalho. – Shunrei notou os cabelos úmidos e sentiu o cheiro de sabonete que emanava dele, e apenas murmurou algo informando que não tinha importância.

Depois de fazerem os pedidos, ele disse:

– Por onde quer começar, Shunrei?

– Na verdade nem sei exatamente por onde começar. – Pensou que para uma pessoa que tinha tantas perguntas a fazer aquela mudez era totalmente inapropriada. Dobrou o guardanapo várias vezes, quando o papel formava uma dobradura minúscula, voltou a falar. – Eu sou, quer dizer, eu era uma pessoa boa?

– Se você era uma pessoa boa? – Shiryu estava confuso com a pergunta. Não imaginara que ela indagaria aquilo, quando ela reafirmou balançando a cabeça, ele respondeu. – Claro. Acho que só o fato de você ter essa preocupação já indica a sua índole. Imagino que as pessoas más não costumem parar para analisar se são pessoas boas ou não.

Ela mais uma vez assentiu e se explicou.

– É que às vezes me passava pela cabeça que a minha amnésia pudesse ser algum castigo sabe? Ou que eu tivesse feito algo terrível que não quisesse lembrar.

Shiryu segurou as mãos dela para confortá-la.

– Jamais. Você sempre foi a pessoa mais bondosa que já conheci. E eu já conheci muitas pessoas incríveis. – Omitiu o fato de que conhecera outras terrivelmente maldosas também.

– Fico muito aliviada. E meus pais?

Ele respirou fundo antes falar.

– Sinto muito, Shunrei, mas não tenho como responder. Somos órfãos. Não conhecemos nossos pais.

– Somos? Você também? Mas você disse que não somos irmãos.

– E realmente não somos. Só que ambos somos órfãos e fomos criados pela mesma pessoa.

– O tal Mestre Ancião?

– Sim, ele mesmo. Seu nome era Dohko e vivíamos em Rozan.

– _Era_ Dohko?

– Acabei perdendo o contato com ele. – Ele informou tristemente.

– Ele era mestre do quê? Curandeiro? Religioso? Acho um tanto difícil que seja de alguma das artes marciais porque quando cheguei aqui meu físico estava longe de ser o de uma adepta de artes marciais.

Shiryu sorriu com a ironia de que aquela última hipótese era justamente a que mais se aproximava da realidade, mas ela é que não era uma das discípulas dele.

– Acredito que o título de Mestre era mais como uma reverência. Ele sempre foi um homem muito sábio. Nós, entretanto, éramos seus discípulos em um sentido... de filosofia de vida.

– Acho que entendo. Éramos somente nós dois?

– Houve um outro garoto. Ohko era seu nome. Mas há algum tempo ele não estava mais conosco.

Ela novamente assentiu. Comeram em silêncio por algum tempo até que ela perguntou:

– Rozan... Morávamos perto da cachoeira?

– Sim.

– Suponho que foi lá que aprendi a nadar.

Shiryu decidiu fazer um teste e respondeu em japonês.

– Ambos aprendemos a nadar lá. Você sempre nadou bem.

– É verdade. – Intuitivamente ela também respondeu em japonês e quando percebeu olhou chocada para ele. Com olhos úmidos ela constatou – Eu sei falar japonês?! É estranho! E maravilho! Fiquei setes anos sem dizer uma palavra nesse idioma, mas agora entendi perfeitamente o que você falou e também me expressei em japonês sem sequer me dar conta.

– Se quiser podemos falar em japonês o quanto você quiser. As pessoas próximas não correm o risco de saber da sua amnésia e você treina o idioma.

Ficaram mais um momento em silêncio e mais uma vez foi ela quem retomou a conversa.

– Shiryu, você me encontrou por acaso ou estava me procurando?

Ele resolveu ser sincero.

– Eu procurava por você.

Ela sentiu uma emoção única. Alguém se importara com ela por todos esses anos! Alguém a procurara!

– Há quanto tempo?

– Sete anos.

– Nossa. Mas você parou por algum tempo, não? Não pode ter sido interruptamente.

Ele apenas deu de ombros.

– Mas como você soube que eu estava aqui?

– Eu só soube quando te vi, Shunrei.

– Quer dizer que você vagava pelo país buscando a mim?

– Sim.

Ela quase chegou a perder o fôlego. Jamais cogitara ser motivo de tamanha dedicação.

– Nós... nós estávamos envolvidos romanticamente?

– Não. – Ele disse o mais normal que pode.

– Eu estava envolvida com alguma outra pessoa? Sei que eu era jovem, mas...

– Não.

– Shiryu, sei que é algo difícil, mas você tem algo como documentos meus? Esses anos foram muito complicados. Eu não sabia quem era e nem como provar que eu de fato existia.

– Sinto muito, Shunrei. Não tenho, mas agora com o seu nome completo e data de nascimento, acho que você consegue tirá-los novamente. – Ela assentiu e informou que na verdade até já tinha entrado com o pedido.

– Sei que é um pouco tarde para isso. E, por favor, não me julgue como uma cética ou mal agradecida. Acreditei em tudo o que você disse. De verdade. Mas você teria alguma prova do nosso passado em comum? Alguma foto de nós dois juntos...

Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente e retirando a carteira do bolso, abriu-a e retirou um papel.

Desdobrou-o e entregou para ela. Não sei se serve. Já não está em perfeito estado. Várias pessoas já o manusearam para ver se já tinham visto a garota ali retratada.

Shunrei viu a si mesma, bem mais jovem e perfeitamente desenhada. O papel já estava fino nos locais onde se dobrava. No canto inferior direito havia uma data: 21/06/1990.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, mirou Shiryu e sorriu. Um sorriso de alegria que nunca existira naqueles sete anos. Finalmente sabia quem era. E devia tudo a Shiryu.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_(1) Chi ti può amare più di me, chi ti conosce più di me_

_Non mi dimentico lo sai, come potrei_

_Chi ti può amare più di me, chi ti conosce più di me_

_Se questa notte sognerai, io sto pensando a te._

_(...)_

_Passano i giorni, cambiano i sogni ma tu rimani perché_

_Sei l'unica fame, l'unica sete che avrò_

_**Trecho da (linda) música Ultimamente (2004) do cantor Alex Baroni**_

* * *

_**Nota da autora: **Não quero nem calcular exatamente quanto tempo fiquei sem atualizar esse fic, porque vai ser muito triste. Foi mais que um ano. Nunca imaginei que uma fic minha ficaria tanto tempo sem atualizar, mas as coisas não acontecem como nós queremos. Esse capítulo só saiu por dois motivos: minhas férias, pois só ao final dele me senti descansada o bastante, tanto que esse capítulo foi idealizado e escrito em dois dias (vinte páginas manuscritas). E o segundo motivo, penso ser o mais importante... Essa continuação só está no ar por causa da Chiisana Hana. que sempre me incentivou a atualizar essa fic. Sem falar no trabalhão que ela teve pra betar (afinal, foi mais de um ano sem atualizar...) e mesmo assim a agilidade com que ela revisou. Obrigada, Bru!_

_Até mais!_

_Nina_

_(P.S.: Pra quem acompanha Enquanto eu dormi, prometo que vai ser a próxima da fila, viu?)_


End file.
